Lembranças
by Li Morgan
Summary: A guerra acabou, mas Draco e Harry não estão juntos. Na verdade, Draco só tem lembranças dos momentos que esteve com Harry, pois ninguém parece conhecer seu paradeiro.
1. Primeira vez

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, eu doei para a J. K. Rowling, pois ela precisava de mais publicidade do que eu! Acreditou? Eu também não. Então você já sabe que é tudo dela e que eu só estou pegando emprestado, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Essa é uma fic Slash, isso quer dizer: homens com homens. Sim isso mesmo, dois homens juntos interagindo romanticamente. E mais eu resolvi nessa fic ser um pouco mais apimentada e por isso essa fic vai ter cenas de sexo, muito sexo, entre homens e homens, mais precisamente: sexo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se não quer ler, não gosta, pare aqui. **

**Eu escrevo por que gosto e você lê porque quer. Não aceitarei reviews mal-educados. **

**Essa fic vai ter no máximo 3 ou 4 capítulos e todos eles vão conter cenas calientes, por isso, esteja preparado. **

**Lembranças**

**Primeira vez**

_Caminhou pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, seu destino era certo e sua decisão estava tomada. Marchava, não caminhava, rumo a seu destino, ainda não sabia que era exatamente para ele que estava indo e que isso lhe trouxe estase e dor._

_Estava lá para falar com Harry Potter, para oferecer ajuda e falar-lhe de seus planos. Queria lutar do lado certo, queria vingança! Voldemort descartará seu pai. O matara sem nenhuma piedade ou consideração pelos anos de servidão._

_Seu pai estava morto, sua mãe desaparecida e o nome Malfoy na lama. O que mais lhe doía era o fato do nome Malfoy estar na lama. Ele tinha que admitir isso, nem que fosse para ele mesmo. O pai e a mãe escolherão seus destinos e agora ele tinha que se salvar, salvar um pouco da dignidade que lhe sobrara._

_Entrou na sala do Precisa nada o preparara para ver Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu chorando._

_Os cabelos negros tinham crescido, mas ainda pareciam sempre embaraçados por um vento brincalhão que só tocava o moreno, cobriam o rosto másculo de um homem. Harry Potter não era mais um menino, já era maior de idade, já era um homem forte e alto. Um guerreiro, mas o guerreiro estava sentado em um canto da sala soluçando e com as lagrimas pingando no chão._

_Draco foi tomado por vários sentimentos que o tomarão ao mesmo tempo quando viu pela primeira e ultima vez Harry Potter chorando. Dor, vazio, insegurança, necessidade de ajudar, vontade de correr para longe dali._

_Tomado de coragem, ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do moreno. Silencioso, não sabia o que falar. Nunca imaginara que o Garoto de Ouro poderia chorar, isso era para pessoas como ele, como o Weasley ou a Granger. Pessoas comuns que não eram bravas e fortes como o bruxo em prantos ao seu lado. _

_- Veio rir da minha dor, Malfoy? – perguntou aquela voz áspera e rouca._

_Draco sentiu um arrepio de prazer e dor. Pela primeira vez falou com sinceridade com o moreno._

_- Vim pedir sua ajuda – falou com arrastado, como era seu costume – Quero entrar para a Ordem, eu quero vingança, e só você pode me ajudar!_

_Viu o moreno erguer o rosto e lhe olhar profundamente nos olhos._

_Aqueles olhos verdes, tão intensos, tão cheios de vida, estavam opacos e úmidos, vazios. O rosto belo e bronzeado estava coberto pelas lagrimas que tinham corrido livremente, mas não chorava mais._

_- Não posso ajudar ninguém, Malfoy. Nem a mim mesmo – Harry falou com voz dura, a força parecia estar querendo voltar e Draco internamente riu._

_- Então talvez eu possa – falou antes que pudesse impedir as palavras de saltarem de seus lábios._

_A despeito de anos de ódio, anos de ensinamentos, anos de rivalidade, Draco abraçou o moreno. Ele precisava abraçar o moreno, ele precisava do contato de outro ser humano e Harry Potter também precisava disso._

_Sentiu o corpo quente do moreno contra o seu, primeiro tenso, depois relaxando até que Harry respondeu o abraço._

_Sentiu o prazer de ter aquele corpo contra o seu, de sentir aquela magia cálida e poderosa se harmonizar com a sua. Sentiu a respiração do moreno em seu pescoço, as mãos fortes agarrando suas costas como se ele fosse desaparecer. Nunca tivera muito contato afetivo, não gostava, nunca recebera e se acostumara com isso, mas agora se arrependia. Parecia que todos os prazeres que tivera na vida não se comparavam àquele simples contato entre os corpos, aquele simples apoio mútuo. _

_Claro e escuro. Força e fraqueza. Orgulho e arrogância. Opostos e complementares. E foi nesse momento que ele se deu conta que estava perdido e completamente apaixonado pelo homem em seus braços, que ao notar-lhe a fraqueza, entregara-lhe o coração. _

_O fato de sempre achar que Harry Potter era só força e virtude havia impedido seu coração de se entregar. Agora já não podia mais voltar atrás, não podia reverter o processo e impedir-se de entrar naquela sala e mesmo que pudesse, não o faria. Descobrira que o amor não nos deixa fracos, como seu pai alegava, e sim fortes, muito mais fortes._

_Draco sorriu e isso não passou despercebido ao moreno em seus braços, e Harry soltou-o e afastou-se, olhando nos olhos do loiro. Verde e prata se encontraram e se analisaram._

_- Por que você fez isso, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, a força estava de volta, como Draco pode ver._

_- Porque me pareceu a única coisa que eu poderia fazer. Porque você parecia precisar e eu também – explicou Draco – Onde estão seus amigos? Aqueles que deveriam estar aqui para fazer isso?_

_Harry analisou o loiro a sua frente, os olhos do slyntherin tinham um brilho que nunca estivera ali antes. Notou também que o Malfoy não parecia estar mentindo._

_Fora que fora muito bom ser abraçado pelo apanhador sonserino. O príncipe da slyntherin tinha crescido, se tornado um belo e pálido homem. Tinha só uns dois ou três centímetros a menos que ele, mas não parecia. Draco Malfoy sabia se portar, por isso parecia mais alto do que realmente era. O rosto fino se tornara mais másculo, os traços infantis tinham quase desaparecido. O cabelo longo e loiro passava-lhe dos ombros, caindo liso envolta dos traços do rosto, dando uma bela moldura ao rosto fino e acendendo ainda mais os olhos cinza prateados. O corpo também mudara, ele continuava esbelto e flexível como sempre fora, mas os anos de treino haviam dado músculos bem proporcionados aquele corpo. E Harry os sentira durante o abraço. Assim como a ternura e consolo._

_- Rony e Mione têm seus próprios problemas e pesares para sentir, fora que não contamos tudo uns pros outros. Mas por que você veio até aqui mesmo? – Harry respondeu depois de um longo silencio._

_- Para lhe pedir para entrar para Ordem._

_- Por que eu lhe deixaria fazer isso? – perguntou Harry desconfiado._

_- Porque Voldemort matou meu pai. Porque é meu direito exigir vingança! – Draco falou duro – Eu vou entrar nessa guerra, Potter, com a sua ajuda eu vou poder entrar para a Ordem. Mas se não, tudo bem, eu vou lutar mesmo assim. Não é tão difícil assim me manter informado. Meu sobrenome pode estar na lama, mas eu ainda tenho influencia sobre alguns slyntherin que serão futuros comensais._

_- Não sou eu quem decide, Malfoy. Dumbledore é quem vai julgar seu pedido – Harry falou, acreditava no loiro, para sua própria confusão._

_- Ele me mandou aqui falar com você – Draco reconheceu, e ao ver o moreno se espantar continuou – como você acha que eu ia saber que você estava aqui se não fosse por Dumbledore?_

_- Me seguindo? – falou Harry._

_- Potter, sabe quantos corredores tem nessa escola? Fora que você tem aquela maldita capa de invisibilidade, como é que eu vou seguir alguém que eu não posso ver?_

_Harry riu, já era conhecimento geral que ele possuía tal capa. Não que a usasse com tanta freqüência agora. Ele tinha o Mapa do Maroto e por isso era só se esgueirar pelos corredores vazios e usar as passagens certas. Quem poderia pegá-lo se ele sabia exatamente por onde ir e por onde não ir._

_- Por que Dumbledore te mandou falar comigo, ele te falou? – perguntou, evitando comentar sobre o como chegara ali._

_- Segundo Dumbledore, se você me aceitar na Ordem, ele me aceitará também. Acho que ele achou que você não ia gostar nada dele me deixar entrar na Ordem. Por que será? – perguntou Draco ironicamente._

_- Não tenho a mínima idéia, Malfoy. O que será que fez o grande Dumbledore achar que eu ficaria irritado se ele te aceitasse na Ordem pelas minhas costas? – Harry entrou na brincadeira. Não queria voltar à realidade, estava tudo muito bem assim. Parecia que não havia rivalidades, raiva ou uma guerra._

_- Ele falou algo sobre ser a sua vida em jogo, por isso seria sua decisão – Draco falou baixo, mais para si do que para Harry._

_- Até que enfim ele aprendeu isso. Talvez eu não precise mais ficar jogando isso na cara dele de agora em diante – Harry comentou. A aura de irrealidade continuava, a guerra podia estar lá, mas o fato de estar conversando sobre ela com Draco Malfoy, de um jeito que nem seus melhores amigos conseguiam, era irreal._

_- Como assim, Potter? – Draco perguntou preocupado._

_- Tivemos uma discussão hoje, parece que ele ainda acha que eu sou um garotinho de onze anos que precisa ser protegido da realidade, não posso mais. Já lutei e vi coisas demais para isso._

_- Não quero saber das loucuras de Dumbledore, quero saber que história é essa de sua vida? – Draco perguntou, preocupado._

_- A profecia que Voldemort queria no quinto ano era sobre isso. Nela dizia que um de nós teria de morrer para o outro viver. Ou serei o assassino ou o assassinado. Ainda quer entrar nessa guerra, Malfoy?_

_- Já estou nela. E daí que tem uma profecia? E daí que você vai ter que matá-lo? Ele nem é um ser humano realmente, é pura maldade e podridão – Draco falou sua opinião._

_- Eu sei, conheço ele bem demais._

_- E ele não te conhece, ele te subestima, por isso nunca pode te matar. Por isso nunca vai conseguir te matar – decretou Draco._

_- Malfoy, o que você bebeu hoje? – perguntou Harry rindo. O slyntherin estava mesmo estranho._

_- Veritassium, Snape insistiu. Para dar mais ênfase a minha declaração – Draco fez uma careta – Já tomou? _

_- Ainda não. Nunca conseguirão me pegar nessa – Harry comentou – Quer dizer que você não pode mentir?_

_- É, não posso nem contar meias verdades. Horrível – Draco fez uma careta._

_- Então, Malfoy, amanhã vai voltar tudo ao normal? _

_- Como assim?_

_- Como sempre, você mentindo, implicando?_

_- Não sei, acredito que vai ser mais eficiente eu continuar com minha postura de sempre, afinal, muita coisa é dita no salão comunal da slyntherin. Por que?_

_- Porque vai ser estranho, vai parecer que isso aqui nunca aconteceu – comentou Harry._

_- Nós vamos saber que existiu – Draco respondeu._

_Harry estudou novamente o loiro a seu lado. E uma idéia louca lhe passou pela cabeça, rindo ele perguntou:_

_- Mas e ai, Malfoy. Como se sente por ter abraçado um dos garotos mais bonitos e cobiçados da escola?_

_- Ótimo – respondeu Draco, franzindo o cenho. Rezando para que Harry papasse com aquele tipo de pergunta._

_- Claro, mas me fala, quando foi que você descobriu que é apaixonado por mim – Harry perguntou rindo._

_Draco se levantou, tentando sair da sala antes que as malditas palavras saíssem por seus lábios. Sentiu a dor de tentar lutar contra a poção da verdade. Queimava seu peito e deixava-o fraco, mas ele estava quase conseguindo alcançar a porta quando Potter agarrou seu braço e o olhou assustado._

_Não conseguiu mais conter._

_- Hoje, quando te vi chorando – falou Draco, puxando o braço e tentando sair mais uma vez da sala._

_- Por que ao me ver chorando?_

_- Porque foi quando eu vi que você também tinha franquezas – Draco respondeu sem se virar – Deixe-me ir embora, por favor._

_Harry ouviu o loiro pedir, mas não podia. Tomado por uma loucura que não sabia explicar, puxou novamente o braço do slyntherin e o virou para si. Queria ver aqueles olhos enquanto a poção não permitia que o loiro mentisse para ele._

_- Por que só ao notar que eu tenho fraquezas? – perguntou olhando os olhos cinza._

_- Porque não poderia me apaixonar por alguém que fosse só força e virtude. Pare, deixe-me ir. _

_Harry viu dor naqueles olhos, dor e humilhação. Tomado de uma ternura limensa, ele fez algo que nunca pensara em fazer. Beijou Draco Malfoy._

_No inicio os lábios se encontrarão com excitação, testando-se, mas logo as emoções tomarão ambos os jovens e as línguas começarão a conhecer a boca um do outro. Desvendando, provando, tomando._

_Com um suspiro de puro prazer, Draco se aproximou ainda mais do moreno e o enlaçou com os braços. _

_Harry respondeu ao gesto agarrando o loiro. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro, conhecendo, procurando, medindo._

_Durante longos minutos os dois ficarão assim, se beijando, se tocando. Até que o beijo foi tornando-se mais lento, até terminar. A boca de Draco procurou o pescoço de Harry. Cheirando, beijando, mordiscando e isso fez o moreno gemer._

_O gemido de Harry fez o sangue do loiro correr mais rápido pelas veias. Queria mais, queria tudo, queria Harry com todas as suas forças. Precisava do griffindor como precisava de ar._

_Harry passava a mão nos cabelos finos e loiros, descendo até a nuca._

_- Potter, você beija malditamente bem. Quando aprendeu isso? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca._

_- Com você, agora – Harry falou._

_Quando o slyntherin ergueu os olhos para os seus, Harry o pegou pela nuca e tornou a beijá-lo com fúria e paixão. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, só sabia que precisava fazer aquilo._

_As mãos começarão a explorar mais do que antes, buscado pele. As camisas foram rapidamente abertas e despidas. Pele clamava por pele. Boca clamava pela boca e pela pele do outro. _

_Num vértice rápido e louco eles se afastarão. Olhando a visão que era o torso nu do outro._

_- Harry, é melhor nós pararmos por aqui! – Draco falou, assustado com as conseqüências que veriam._

_- Por que? Não me quer por acaso?_

_- Harry, pode ter certeza que quero, mas daqui a pouco eu não vou poder me deter. É melhor pararmos antes de algo que lhe faça realmente se arrepender._

_- Como o que, Draco – Harry perguntou enfatizando o nome do outro e tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos na lateral da cintura do loiro, vendo-o se arrepiar._

_- Antes que não façamos amor – Draco respondeu, agüentando-se para não agarrar o moreno que o provocava – antes que esse momento de loucura nós mate._

_- Eu quero fazer loucura, Draco. Quero fazer isso. Quero fazer amor contigo._

_E ele queria mesmo. Viu o loiro ficar meio inseguro e tentar se afastar, mas foi mais rápido e agarrou o loiro._

_- Faça amor comigo Draco, não me deixe ir para a guerra e quem sabe para a morte sem pelo menos uma noite de loucura. Não deixe que eu morra sem saber como é dormir com você. Não deixe eu ir virgem para enfrentar a morte. Me ame, eu preciso disso._

_- Droga, Harry, não deveria ter me pedido isso – Draco bufou enquanto beijava o moreno – não deveria ter me provocado assim. Sabe o que fez comigo? Sabe o que fez ao me falar que quer fazer amor comigo? Sabe o que fez ao me falar que eu serei o seu primeiro? Virgem!_

_O slyntherin gemeu, colando seu corpo ao do griffindor para que ele sentisse toda a sua excitação._

_- Então me ame. Só por hoje, me ame._

_Draco se entregou ao beijo, beijando o moreno como se fosse a ultima vez. "Se amanhã ele se arrepender disso, pelo menos eu terei essa noite para lembrar", pensou enquanto abria a calça do outro._

_Despiram-se com sofreguidão. Draco parou para olhar o corpo magnífico de Harry. O garotinho pequeno e magricela era agora um homem alto e forte. Conservava a esbelteza, mas os músculos eram todos definidos e esculpidos._

_- Como você é lindo..._

_Draco sussurrou antes de empurrar o moreno para a cama que aparecera no canto da sala. Baixou a cabeça e mordiscou o mamilo do moreno._

_- Você também não deixa nada a desejar, Draco – replicou Harry entre gemidos._

Foi nesse momento que ele acordou. Suado e excitado na cama que compartilhou com Harry uma única vez.

Irritou-se, por que o maldito sonho tinha que acabar sempre na melhor parte? Por que nem em sonhos ele podia ter Harry novamente? Porque tinha que se contentar com as lembranças?

Por que eu ainda o amo, e espero por ele, espero que ele volte pra mim! Respondeu a sua própria pergunta.

Levantou-se e se vestiu. Acostumara-se a dormir nu com Harry, e agora não conseguia dormir com nada no corpo.

Ao terminar de se vestir, olhou-se no espelho do canto do quarto, constatou que estava apresentável.

Aparatou para o último lugar onde tinha visto Harry.

Caminhou até a cratera que se formara por causa do Priori Incantatem que explodira sumindo com Voldemort e Harry Potter.

Como sempre, ele ficou calado, olhando para o lugar onde Harry lutara. Lembrava ainda dos fios dourados que os rodavam. Do olhar de Harry. Firme, decidido. Lembrava da piscadela marota do moreno e do sorriso, e então a explosão. Desde então, nenhuma noticia de Harry ou de Voldemort.

Desde então, só a solidão e os sonhos.

- Aqui de novo Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz a suas costas.

Draco se virou para olhar Hermione Granger, sorriu para a sabe tudo do colégio.

- Não consegui dormir – falou simplesmente.

- Os sonhos novamente? – perguntou Ronald Weasley, que abraçava a mulher.

- É, sempre as mesmas lembranças – Draco falou – vou acabar enlouquecendo.

- Nós também – comentou Hermione.

- Sempre as mesmas lembranças, noite após noite – emendou Rony.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Acordo querendo vir aqui, precisando vir aqui. Parece que se eu vier aqui, eu vou encontrá-lo, vindo até mim, vitorioso. Sorrindo – Draco comentou passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- E nós acabamos aqui pois sabemos que você vai estar aqui – Rony falou.

- Precisando de nosso apoio – Hermione continuou – Harry teria gostado que fizéssemos isso.

Hermione caminhou até o loiro e o abraçou.

Rony só olhou, não tinha mais raiva do Malfoy. Não poderia, tinha uma divida bruxa com ele, ele o salvara de um Avada Kevada durante a ultima batalha. Fora que fora ele que tinha feito Harry sorrir, ser realmente feliz pela primeira vez na vida.

Com um gesto de consolo, bateu nas costas do slyntherin e antigo rival na escola.

Draco fez um gesto com a cabeça, num mudo agradecimento.

Olhou para a cratera, já fazia um ano. Um longo e doloroso ano sem Harry. Acordando quase todas as noites com as lembranças dos momentos que estivera com Harry em seus braços.

"Quando é que você vai voltar pra mim?", perguntou em silencio, depois deu as costas para a cratera e seguiu o casal de amigos para o Três Vassouras, onde Roserna os esperava para o café.

**Nota da Li:**

**Acabei de fazer, num ímpeto de inspiração que deu nisso. Vou deixar que vocês julguem. Por isso, sugestões, reclamações, opiniões? Escreva, sua opinião é muito importante para nós! **

**(Acho que preciso ir dormir, né?)**

**Obrigado e Beijos da Li.**


	2. Sob o Signo de Afrodite

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, eu doei para a J. K. Rowling, pois ela precisava de mais publicidade do que eu! Acreditou? Eu também não. Então você já sabe que é tudo dela e que eu só estou pegando emprestado, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Essa é uma fic Slash, isso quer dizer: homens com homens. Sim isso mesmo, dois homens juntos interagindo romanticamente. E mais eu resolvi nessa fic ser um pouco mais apimentada e por isso essa fic vai ter cenas de sexo, muito sexo, entre homens e homens, mais precisamente: sexo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se não quer ler, não gosta, pare aqui. **

**Eu escrevo por que gosto e você lê porque quer. Não aceitarei reviews mal-educados. **

**Essa fic vai ter no máximo 3 ou 4 capítulos e todos eles vão conter cenas calientes, por isso, esteja preparado. **

**Lembranças**

**Sob o Signo de Afrodite**

Roserna como sempre, os estava esperando. Sorriu de maneira fraca para o trio que entrava. Melancólica, pensou no outro trio que costumava ir ali, do moreno que após perder a timidez, flertava com ela, imitando seu pai e padrinho. Sírius e James, quanta saudade sentia daqueles dois, quanta saudade sentia de Harry Potter!

Mas no ultimo ano do jovem moreno, ele se transformara. Sempre fora educado, brincalhão e sorridente, mas faltava alguma coisa naquele sorriso, só no ultimo ano dele em Hogwarts é que ela viu, faltava alegria verdadeira.

E o modo indecente que ele flertava com o loiro slyntherin era absolutamente deslumbrante. Roserna lembrava dos Marotos e pela primeira vez, viu em Harry o Maroto que ele era.

O sorriso de Harry tinha o orgulho e lealdade do pai, James, mas tinha algo mais, tinha o brilho malicioso e provocador de Sírius.

Aquele loiro que entrava, com cara de cansado, já havia sido uma pedra no seu sapato, arrogante, metido, um esnobe, mas mudara, sutilmente com a influencia de Harry. Tornara-se um homem, com sentimentos de um homem e agora eram esses sentimentos que marcavam o belo rosto com uma desilusão e solidão quase palpáveis. Parecia que esse era o destinos dos slyntherin, ela pensou ao olhar de relance para o temível Severo Snape, Mestre em Poções que estava em um canto do pub.

- Roserna, só você e sua comida abençoada para alegrar o meu dia – falou Draco com voz arrastada. Normalmente seria Harry quem gracejaria com ela, mas ele não estava ali, então Draco o faria. Assim parecia que o moreno ainda estava lá, dentro dele pelo menos.

- Você precisa mais do que comida para alegrar seu dia, Draco – respondeu Roserna sorrindo, gostava realmente do trágico loiro a sua frente – Mas vou providenciar uma refeição quente e nutritiva para vocês.

O loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça, observou Snape num canto do pub e foi até ele, seguido de perto por Rony e Hermione.

- Professor? Podemos nos sentar com o senhor? – perguntou respeitoso.

- Como se não houvesse mais nenhuma mesa para vocês se sentarem – resmungou Severo.

- Se não gostaria de nossa presença, a resposta mais simples seria Não – replicou Draco, sorrindo.

- Sentem-se – se entregou Severo, estava cansado demais para discutir – o que fazem aqui tão cedo? Eu não tenho o costume de vir aqui para o café, mas pela reação de Roserna, isso é comum para vocês.

Severo os sondava, Hermione podia ver. Uma vez espião, sempre espião, nem o fim da guerra mudaria isso.

- Realmente é comum nós três nos reunirmos para tomar café aqui, já faz quase um ano que fazemos isso – respondeu Hermione displicente.

- Parece mais pratico do que voltar para casa e ir preparar alguma coisa – completou Rony.

Severo se irritou com aquele habito que o casal de griffindor tinha adquirido a partir do sétimo ano, de um completar o raciocínio do outro. Era irritante demais ver esse tipo de vinculo.

- E por que vocês se encontram? Pelo que me lembro, o senhor Malfoy aqui nunca foi uma criatura matutina – alfinetou Severo.

- E nunca fui, mas desde a ultima batalha, tenho tido sonhos, nós todos temos tido sonhos, lembranças de Harry. Eu sempre acordo e tenho que vir até a cratera, não sei porque.

Severo estudou o loiro sentado a seu lado, ele mudara. Parecia consternado, dolorido e solitário. Parecia Potter antes deles terem começado aquele romance que acabara na ultima batalha.

- Sei, também tenho sonhos perturbadores ultimamente – Severo se viu falando – sonhos estranhos, com Hogwarts e a guerra.

- Com Harry? – perguntou Rony rápido.

- Não, Harry nunca está nos meus sonhos – Severo comentou.

Roserna apareceu nesse momento para lhes entregar os pratos, Draco riu a ver que o seu tinha muito mais comida do que a dos outros.

- Roserna, querida, se isso estiver tão bom quanto está bonito, case-se comigo – brincou o loiro.

- Adoraria, mas já entreguei meu coração aos Marotos – respondeu Roserna.

- Remo, Sírius e James? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

- E Harry! Não se esqueçam do único Maroto da nova geração – Roserna falou, fingindo suspirar de paixão – O que eu posso fazer, eles tomarão meu coração, todos eles.

Draco riu, e começou a comer. "Sim, Harry era mesmo um Maroto, com mapa, planos e tudo o mais", pensou o slyntherin lembrando das travessuras que Harry começara a fazer depois que eles começarão a se encontrar com regularidade.

À noite, Draco chegou em casa cansado, precisava dormir, sabia disso, mas quando dormia, ele sonhava.

Sonhava com Harry e com os momentos em que eles estavam juntos.

Jogou-se sobre o sofá da sala e resolveu ficar ali, simplesmente lendo algum livro interessante.

Poções Mui Potentes, ótimo, nada relacionado a Harry, a não ser a Poção Polisuco, mas era só. Continuou lendo, rindo de algumas poções, pensando em como obter alguns dos ingredientes quando acabou dormindo. O sono o chamava, Harry o chamava.

_- Draco, Draco, onde você está? – Harry perguntava em um tom baixo, por entre as prateleiras da biblioteca._

_- Atrás de você, Harry – falou o loiro, beijando o pescoço do outro antes que ele se virasse._

_Viu o rubor, viu constrangimento, e se afastou. Não tinha falado com Harry desde a noite em que eles tinham dormido juntos. O moreno saíra silenciosamente antes de Draco acordar. Deixando-o nu, saciado e sozinho na cama que ainda tinha o cheiro de Harry e as marcas da primeira noite de amor deles. Procurara o moreno em toda a escola, mas ele desaparecera. Não tinha duvida alguma que estava arrependido. Mas não pudera conter seus instintos ao ver aquele pescoço ali, pedindo para ser beijado._

_- Precisamos conversar – Harry falou sem olhar para o loiro._

_Draco concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que seria assim, teria aquela noite, aquela mágica noite para lembrar._

_- Sala do Precisa, as oito – falou Harry._

_- Você não vai jantar mais uma vez?- perguntou o loiro._

_- Eu...como você sabe?_

_- Tenho olhos, Harry – Draco falou – e sei que você não esteve na cozinha comento. Varinha mais bruxo é igual à magia._

_Harry pareceu ficar mais sem jeito ainda._

_- Me encontre lá, por favor._

_- Pode deixar, Harry. E levo o jantar._

_- Não precisa, eu._

_- Eu levo o jantar._

_Draco falou e se retirou. Não ia impor ainda mais a sua presença a Harry. Não ia mostrar a ninguém que estava destroçado. Amava aquele griffindor com toda a sua alma, mas só o moreno sabia disso._

_Caminhando para a cozinha cruzou com a Granger e o Weasley, eles cochichavam algo, mas Draco não queria saber, queria apenas seguir para a cozinha e providenciar o maior numero de comida possível._

_Hermione notou quando o loiro apareceu no fim do corredor e se preparou para os insultos, ficou chocada ao notar que o slyntherin passou direto por eles. Rony nada notara, a não ser a cara dela de chocada._

_- O que houve, Mione?_

_- Malfoy, ele._

_- O que aquele fuinha fez? Eu quebro a cara dele se...- mas Rony também não conseguiu falar. Draco Malfoy acabava de passar por eles e não falara nada, nem uma piadinha ou olhar de desdenho._

_- Isso é muito estranho – comentou Hermione._

_- Vamos ver o que ele está armando – falou Rony decidido. Estufou o peito para que seu distintivo de monitor brilhasse._

_Seguirão Draco em silencio e se espantarão quando ele entrou na cozinha e saiu de lá pouco depois com uma cesta de comida._

_- Quer dizer que o Fuinha tem um encontro? – falou Rony. Ele não podia deixar isso barato, não depois de anos de perseguição._

_Draco olhou para eles, parecendo notá-los somente agora._

_Hermione notou que o loiro parecia não estar muito confortável em encontrá-los. Isso lhe lembrou Harry há dois dias atrás, entrando sorrateiramente na torre e com aquela mesma cara. "Besteira, Hermione, o que Harry e o Malfoy tem em comum? Não viaja!", pensou ela._

_- Desculpe, Weasley, mas não posso ficar e "conversar" com vocês, estou atrasado – Draco falou, arrastando as palavras._

_- Não quer deixar a namorada esperando? Tem medo que ela fuja? – provocou Rony. Não estava nada acostumado a ver Draco Malfoy evitando briga quando estavam sem professores por perto._

_Draco empalideceu, a idéia de que Harry poderia fugir não havia lhe ocorrido ainda. "Não, Malfoy, foi ele quem marcou esse encontro, lembra? Pra te dar um fora! E você ainda se preocupa em levar comida pra ele, seu idiota", repreendeu-se Draco em pensamentos._

_- Rony, vamos fazer nossa ronda – Hermione puxou a mão de Rony. O Malfoy assim, tão calmo e controlado lhe dava mais medo do que o antigo._

_Era como ver Snape sorrindo, um calafrio lhe subiu pela coluna._

_- Calma, Mione. Responda Malfoy, sua namorada pode fugir não é? Por isso a pressa!_

_- Weasley, eu estou atrasado. Poderia sair da minha frente? – Draco usou todo o autocontrole que tinha para ser educado com o Weasley. Sabia que aquele imbecil era muito importante para Harry._

_Hermione viu Rony empalidecer e as orelhas dele ficarem vermelhas. Ou o ruivo iria pular no pescoço do Malfoy, ou estava sentindo o mesmo que ela: medo. O mais puro medo. Malfoy bem educado com ele? Nunca._

_Rony deu espaço para o Malfoy passar e o loiro lhe deu um meio sorriso e um inclinada de cabeça como agradecimento._

_Quando o loiro passou, ele falou pra Hermione._

_- O que está acontecendo com ele?_

"_Amor, idiota, só o maldito amor para me fazer passar por isso", respondeu Draco em pensamento. Seguindo até a sala onde encontraria com Harry._

_Entrou e viu que o moreno já se encontrava lá._

_A sala estava diferente, agora parecia uma aconchegante sala de estar. Harry estava sentado em uma das duas poltronas, em frente ao fogo que queimava na lareira._

_- Você está atrasado – Harry comentou sem se voltar._

_- Me distrai na saída da cozinha – Draco comentou, colocando a cesta sobre a mesinha que ficava entre as duas poltronas._

_- Distração agora é um apelido para Rony e Mione? – perguntou o moreno. Tinha acompanhado os passos de Draco pelo Mapa e vira o momento que ele passara por seus amigos e que fora seguido por eles até o corredor de fora da cozinha._

_- Pode ser – o loiro falou sucinto, sentando-se na poltrona desocupada e olhando os olhos de Harry._

_- O que você fez com eles? O que falou pra eles? – Harry perguntou._

_- Falai que estava vindo te encontrar e quem sabe poderia dormir contigo novamente, mas que assim que as fotos fossem reveladas eu entregaria a eles – falou Draco, irritado pelas perguntas._

_Harry só olhou para o loiro. Um olhar profundo. Draco podia ver compreensão brilhar naquelas íris verdes._

_- Quer dizer que Rony virou o jogo dessa vez, Malfoy? - Harry falou._

_Draco ficou olhando para o moreno, confuso. Como ele poderia saber que o Weasley tinha o provocado e não ao contrario? Como? E por que o chamara pelo sobrenome? _

_Olhou para Harry quando esse soltou uma risada baixa. "Lendo minha mente, Harry?" , perguntou em pensamentos e viu o moreno concordar com a cabeça._

_- Droga, Potter. Isso não é nada griffindor– reclamou Draco._

_- Reconheço que não, mas é eficiente._

_- Agora que você já fez um tour pela minha mente, poderia me falar então o porque de ter me evitado durante esses dias? Arrependido?_

_A melhor defesa era o ataque, isso era uma regra antiga e muito usada por Draco._

_- A melhor defesa é estar preparado pelo ataque, surpreender o atacante com a mesma intensidade e força do outro – comentou Harry, divertindo-se ao ver o slyntherin olhar para ele irritado._

_Harry sentiu a mente de Draco nublar e logo ficar completamente fechada a ele._

_- É disso que eu estou falando, você viu o meu ataque e se fechou, lutando com a mesma intensidade que eu – comentou o moreno, ainda sorrindo._

_- Você daria um ótimo slyntherin, Potter. Um dos melhores – comentou amuado e irritado._

_- Eu tenho muito de Voldemort em mim, por isso o chapéu cogitou a idéia de me colocar em slyntherin, mas à parte griffindor falou mais alto._

_Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça._

_- Por que pediu para eu vir aqui, se já é obvia a sua opinião sobre aquela noite?_

_Harry sorriu internamente. O loiro achava que ele o chamara para dar-lhe um fora. Ótimo, assim ficaria ainda melhor._

_- Queria falar com você, sobre aquela noite, eu._

_- Não precisa, Harry, não sou burro. Já entendi o recado – interrompeu Draco, aflito pois Harry tinha se levantado e agora estava atrás de sua poltrona._

_- Sei que você não é burro. Nunca pensei isso de você – Harry falou._

_- Então podemos parar com essa brincadeira. Cada um segue seu caminho, eu fico longe e tudo fica bem – definiu Draco._

_- Você vai ficar longe de mim? – perguntou Harry._

_- Eu vou. Não sou masoquista, não vou correr atrás de alguém que não me quer._

_- E o amor que você disse que sentia por mim?_

_- Vai permanecer em mim – Draco falou, olhando para o fogo – sempre terei aquela noite para lembrar – falou num sussurro, para si mesmo._

_Harry sorriu e sentou no colo do loiro._

_- Então vamos dar uma outra para você não enjoar de lembrar só de uma – falou beijando o surpreso slyntherin._

_Draco sentiu o peso do moreno em seu colo, sentiu aqueles lábios cheios e provocantes nos seus. Foi embriagado pelo cheiro de Harry, pelo gosto de Harry. Abraçar o griffindor era como chegar finalmente em casa depois de anos no exílio._

_Sentiu a mão de Harry abrindo sua camisa, passear por sua pele. Aquele griffindor estava o enlouquecendo._

_Respondeu com mesmo ardor, quase rasgando a camisa do moreno, precisava desesperadamente sentir a pele dele de encontro a sua. Precisava saber que o outro estava realmente ali._

_Sentiu o moreno abrir sua calça, e puxá-lo apara que se levantasse. Levantou ainda beijando Harry e sentiu o moreno baixando suas calças. Fez o mesmo com Harry. Em segundos estavam ambos nus. Olhou para aqueles olhos verdes e os viu cheio de diversão e malicia._

_- Senta ai, loiro – Harry falou enquanto empurrava Draco para a poltrona – eu quero brincar._

_Draco se espantou ao cair sentado na poltrona e ouviu a risada de Harry, o moreno queria o enlouquecer, só podia ser._

_Harry começou a beijar o pescoço do slyntherin, sugando levemente, como sabia que Draco gostava. Queria ouvir o outro implorando. _

_Harry lembrava muito bem de como implorara para Draco fazer amor com ele, como o loiro o tocara de maneira lenta e enlouquecedora, como brincara com ele. Agora era sua vez de brincar e enlouquecer Draco. E não se chamava Harry James Potter se não o fizesse._

_Draco sentiu a boca do outro baixar para seus ombros, sugando, mordendo e depois beijando, como se pedisse desculpas a sua pálida pele por tratá-la com tanta brutalidade. As mãos do moreno não paravam em lugar nenhum, hora estavam o fazendo se arrepiar, hora o acariciavam de forma lenta e doce. _

_Harry não seguia ritmo algum, não era previsível. Draco não sabia onde o moreno ia atacar da próxima vez._

_- Harry – gemeu Draco ao sentir a boca do moreno abocanhar seu membro._

_Olhou para os olhos verdes, brilhando com uma malicia que não estava lá na primeira noite deles._

_A cena seria linda, se não fosse o pequeno detalhe do moreno estar fazendo sexo oral tão bem que Draco não conseguia manter os olhos abertos._

_Harry queria mesmo enlouquecê-lo, só podia ser._

_Hora o sugava com força, manipulando seus testículos e seu períneo com as mãos, hora acalmava e dava lambedelas em todo o seu pênis, segurando-o delicadamente._

_- Harry, por favor – pediu o loiro – por favor._

_Harry sorriu e tomou o pênis do loiro na boca, sugando com força. Enquanto sugava o loiro, introduziu um dedo no ânus dele, era aquele o seu alvo. Nessa noite, queria estar dentro de Draco._

_Sentiu o loiro gozar dentro de sua boca e riu ao ver os olhos prata, normalmente tão inteligentes, embasados pelo prazer._

"_Draco Malfoy, você pode até ter muita experiência, mas eu vou te fazer viciar em mim" , prometeu Harry, rindo e lambendo o resto de sêmen do loiro._

_Draco estava mole, nunca tinha tido tanto prazer assim, não em um simples e comum sexo oral. Mas tudo com Harry era mais intenso do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E sabia que não era o amor que fazia isso. Não, era Harry, sendo apenas Harry._

_Sentiu as mãos de Harry voltarem a brincar com seu corpo e o virarem, colocando-o de costas. Aquelas mãos calosas passearem por suas costas, sentindo seus músculos tencionando e relaxando, até apalparem sua bunda. Sorriu, sabia exatamente o que Harry queria, e queria isso também._

_Na primeira noite deles, foram românticos e lentos, e Draco fora quem tomara todas as iniciativas. Hoje Harry parecia possuído pelo próprio espírito da luxuria. _

_Sentiu aqueles dedos tocarem seu anus, testando, preparando-o para algo muito maior. Sentiu quando Harry encostou seu pênis ereto em sua bunda, e parar, brincando com ele. _

"_Dois podem jogar esse jogo Harry", pensou o loiro, rindo. Queria o moreno dentro dele, e o teria, nem que para isso tivesse que obrigar o moreno._

_Empurrou a bunda para trás, mas Harry estava preparado para isso, queria ouvir Draco implorar, precisava e sonhara com isso. Agora era ele quem dominava e esse prazer ninguém, nem mesmo Draco, tiraria dele._

_Draco sentiu o moreno se afastar um pouco e se reposicionar, brincando com ele._

_- Harry? Por favor – implorou o loiro gemendo._

_Sentiu o moreno penetrá-lo um pouco, enquanto segurava firmemente seus quadris._

_- É isso que você quer? – provocou o moreno._

_Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, desesperado por mais. Harry sorriu e foi muito vagarosamente penetrando o loiro, sentindo o prazer de fazer Draco seu, só seu._

_- Assim? É assim que você quer?_

_Draco só gemeu, sentindo o griffindor todo dentro de si. Harry estava sendo muito mal com ele, entrando tão vagarosamente._

_- Harry!_

_Draco gemeu ao sentir o moreno sair quase todo e voltar a estocá-lo com um movimento muito rápido, seus olhos prata se abrirão ante o choque e o prazer de sentir seu griffindor mover-se assim._

_Harry parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo louco de prazer._

_- É assim que você quer, meu amor? – perguntou Harry, gemendo._

_Draco somente gemeu em resposta, não poderia falar, estava quase além da razão._

_Divino, maravilhoso, tudo. Nunca ninguém o amara dessa forma._

_Harry era intenso, fogoso. Sabia exatamente quando mudar de ritmo para não gozar e ao mesmo tempo fazendo Draco gozar sucessivas vezes._

_Com ele, Draco se sentia um colegial inexperiente. O engraçado é que Harry era o colegial inexperiente ali._

_Draco resolveu que agora iria gozar junto com Harry e começou a impor um ritmo próprio, seguindo e mexendo para acabar com aquela doce loucura. Precisava sentir o gozo de Harry. Precisava do corpo de Harry aninhado contra o seu._

_Harry sentiu o loiro impor um ritmo intenso e próprio, sentiu também que nada o impediria agora de gozar. Não tinha mais forças para agüentar, estava exausto de tanto prazer, mas queria fazer Draco esquecer qualquer outra experiência que tivesse antes dele. Queria marcar o slyntherin de modo que ele só conseguisse ser realmente realizado em uma cama com ele._

_Draco se mexeu de forma rápida e sentiu o moreno gozar._

_Deleitou-se com os gemidos de prazer que Harry emitia e acabou gozando também. Sentiu o jato de sêmen inundando-o e o moreno se apoiando nele._

_Seu Harry estava exausto de prazer, como ele mesmo estava. Queria somente poder beijar aquela boca travessa e se aninhar a Harry para dormir, sentindo o corpo quente do outro junto ao seu._

_Harry saiu de dentro de Draco, seus olhos estavam fora de foco, mas conseguia ver o sorriso do loiro, abraçou-o por trás, apoiando-se nele, precisando daquela pele contra a sua._

_- Harry, vamos para a cama, quero abraçar você - o loiro pediu com voz rouca._

_Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não tinha forças para nada agora, só para se arrastar até a cama e abraçar o loiro._

_A cama, como da outra vez, apareceu na sala, esperando-os para que desfrutassem daquele colchão macio e dos lençóis cheirosos._

_Draco se aninhou a Harry, abraçando o moreno que era sua vida. Minutos depois, achando que Harry já dormia, Draco sussurrou:_

_- Eu te amo, Harry._

_- Eu também te amo, Draco – respondeu Harry, beijando os cabelos do loiro que estava deitado em seu peito. _

_Draco se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Harry e saber que ele estava acordado, mas ao ouvir suas palavras, simplesmente suspirou e adormeceu. Junto a seu amor._

Draco acordou, horas depois, para ver que não estava em Hogwarts e sim em sua casa, na casa que sonhara partilhar com Harry e que partilhara por apenas uma noite, uma sublime noite.

Olhou para o livro de poções caído no chão e sorriu.

Estava descansado e saciado. Esse sonho não fora tão frustrante quanto os outros. Claro que bem que ele poderia ter continuado a ver o transcorrer da noite, quando acordara Harry e recomeçaram aquela dança mágica que era o sexo. Do lanche que fizeram, mortos de fome e depois se deliciarão mais uma vez com o corpo um do outro. Mas não ia pedir mais do que podia, ter pelo menos uma noite de sono tranqüila já era o bastante.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que era a hora habitual dele ir para a cratera. Ronald e Hermione deviam estar lá, esperando por ele.

Sorrindo, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, a noite fora ótima, só seria melhor se tivesse seu Harry ali, realmente com ele.

**Nota da Li:**

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Mel Deep Dark : Espero que esse sonho seja melhor, estou incrivelmente inspirada e espero que você goste. A primeira vez de Harry é só mencionada, só nesse, pois essa fic é pra ser curta, muito curta, mais uns 2 capítulos, eu acho. Não sei por que estou escrevendo e postando. Quanto a Rony e Mione, eu não sei o que me deu, talvez, depois eu faça uma fic maior com o que não foi contado nessa, mas por enquanto é só detalhes que são comentados. Betas são legais, muito boas mesmo, eu já até fui uma, mas é que eu estou fazendo e postando, então a idéia fica tão fresca na minha mente que só quando eu vou reler o capítulo para fazer o outro é que eu noto. Obrigado pelas sugestões, ela é que me mostram onde eu estou errando e onde eu acerto. Beijocas da Li.**

**Nicolle Snape: Espero que esteja como você já imaginou. Reconheço que por Harry ser tão bonzinho e passivo em Atração Magnética, eu quis fazê-lo mais agressivo nesta fic, extravasar um pouco a energia, sabe? Depois me fale se gostou desse capítulo. É ótimo saber que posso contar com seus comentários. Beijocas da Li.**

**Parte superior do formulário**

**Aniannka : Obrigado, saber que você nem piscou me encheu o ego de orgulho e a cabeça de idéias. Não tinha pensado em desenvolver mais nenhum casal nessa, mas pode ser que role alguma coisa Severo e Sírius, andei tendo umas idéias ai... Beijocas da Li.**

**Paty Black : Isso se chama: pura maldade, eu sei. Odeio quando fazem isso comigo, mas é tão gostoso fazer, tentarei não fazer mais isso, juro! É que era importante para a fic mostrar Draco muito frustrado. Nesse capítulo ele já começa a ficar mais feliz, viu! Espero ter te deixado feliz também! Porque eu estou muito feliz ao escrever esse capítulo. Beijocas da Li.**

**Gente, estou adorando escrever essa fic. Tenho que reconhecer que é por pura inveja e frustração. Isso mesmo, inveja das fics originais que eu vejo por ai e eu totalmente bloqueada e frustração pois o Harry da Atração Magnética podia ser mais O Harry.**

**Ele é fofo, eu sei, aqueles que lêem a tradução vão dizer, mas é frustrante. Ele é tão passivo, e o Draco tão possessivo. Nessa fic quero fazer os dois o mais próximo possível do que realmente são. Tenho até medo pois ainda não li o sexto livro e nem tenho idéia do que acontece lá, mas como essa fic é minha, ela acontece até o quinto livro. Fora que eu ainda não perdoei a J. K. Rowling por ter matado o Sírius, acho que nunca superarei esse trauma. Se ela queria matar alguém, por que não a Cho, ou a Sibila? Tantos personagens inúteis e ela mata o meu Sírius lindo e amado? **

**Para aqueles que notarão o titulo desse capítulo, é verdade, eu plagiei descaradamente do livro "Memórias de Cleópatra" , esse é o subtítulo do segundo livro. A Margaret George teve uma ótima idéia e eu reli os três livro a pouco, e Afrodite sempre me lembrou o amor, a paixão e a luxuria. Era isso que eu queria passar nesse capítulo, por isso não contem pra ela que eu copiei o titilo dela, ta?**

**Falei demais, né? Acho que preciso ir dormir, mais uma vez.**

**Obrigado a todos os que lêem.**

**Beijos da Li.**

Parte inferior do formulário


	3. Perdido

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, eu doei para a J. K. Rowling, pois ela precisava de mais publicidade do que eu! Acreditou? Eu também não. Então você já sabe que é tudo dela e que eu só estou pegando emprestado, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Essa é uma fic Slash, isso quer dizer: homens com homens. Sim isso mesmo, dois homens juntos interagindo romanticamente. E mais eu resolvi nessa fic ser um pouco mais apimentada e por isso essa fic vai ter cenas de sexo, muito sexo, entre homens e homens, mais precisamente: sexo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se não quer ler, não gosta, pare aqui. **

**Eu escrevo por que gosto e você lê porque quer. Não aceitarei reviews mal-educados. **

**Essa fic vai ter no máximo 3 ou 4 capítulos e todos eles vão conter cenas calientes, por isso, esteja preparado. **

**Lembranças**

**Perdido**

Draco caminhou sorrindo até os amigos.

- Bom dia – resmungou ao passar por eles, ainda sorrindo. "Harry, parece que você realmente quer me levar à loucura. Primeiro com o modo como você me amava e agora com essas lembranças que me incendeiam a alma" , pensou o loiro ao olhar a cratera.

Nunca se aproximava demais, nunca entrara naquela cratera, morria de medo de fazer isso e descobrir que não sentiria a presença de Harry ali, que perderia a esperança de ver Harry voltar.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou o loiro olhando sobre o ombro para Ronald e Hermione e seguindo para o Três Vassouras.

A ultima batalha tinha acontecido ali, em Hogsmead, Draco ainda lembrava do vilarejo quase todo destruído, como sua alma. Do pesar de todos por Dumbledore ter morrido, por Harry ter desaparecido. A guerra estava ganha, os Comensais e Dementadores não eram páreos para a fúria que tomou a Ordem ao ver Dumbledore ser morto. Não restava mais nenhum gigante para banir. Eles tinham matado uns aos outros antes da última batalha.

Draco lembrava muito bem de Remo Lupin, o pacífico e discreto professor de DCAT se transformar em um homem duro e frio ao ver o Diretor de Hogwarts ser assassinado. Sentira medo ao vê-lo assim. Sentira muito medo, mas Harry não. Harry passara por eles correndo e o chamara de Aluado. Lembrava de Remo rir e atacar os Comensais sem piedade alguma. Ainda podia, se deixasse, ouvir os gritos de agonia de Belatriz ao ser torturada por Remo. Agora sabia o que Harry queria dizer quando falou que já tinha visto coisas demais, ver a guerra não era para crianças. Seu Harry sempre fora um guerreiro, a infância foi só uma pequena distração para ele, em seu intimo,Harry sempre soube que nascera para lutar.

- Mione, o que será que está acontecendo com ele? – perguntou Rony, estranhando o comportamento do loiro.

- Não sei, Rony.

Draco ouviu mas não se virou. De que adiantaria falar que tivera uma noite ótima, que conseguira sonhar com todo o ato de amar Harry? Como eles entenderiam que o fato de nunca antes ter podido revivenciar isso o torturava? Como entenderiam que ele só se frustrava por não poder tocar e amar Harry em seus sonhos? Como poderiam entender que a falta de Harry lhe era tão dolorosa que até em seus sonhos ele era torturado com a lembrança do que acontecera entre eles?

Entrou no pub e sorriu para Roserna.

- Minha querida, você me fez escravo de sua presença, não tem pena de mim? – Draco gracejou – Case-se comigo e me livre dessa tortura.

Roserna riu alto ao ouvir isso. Draco Malfoy estava diferente hoje. Tinha um brilho mais calmo e esperançoso no olhar.

- Pena nenhuma, você é que deveria ter pena de nós, pobres mulheres, ao aparecer assim, tão belo ante nós e esfregar na nossa cara tudo o que não podemos ter – Roserna replicou, fazendo cara de atormentada.

Draco riu, olhando a bruxa que o alimentara por todo aquele ano e que tentara lhe alegrar um pouco.

- Obrigado, minha querida, por ter sido tão amável com esse simples substituto por todo esse tempo – Draco falou beijando a mão de Roserna – e desculpe-me pelo intragável garoto que eu fui.

Roserna olhou para o homem a sua frente e o beijou na face, cheia de ternura.

- Eu entendo o porque de Harry amar você, Draco. Você é apaixonante, ele apenas foi o primeiro a ver isso, a conseguir olhar por trás das mascaras que você usava. A conseguir quebrá-las – ela falou baixo para o loiro – agora se sente em uma das mesas que eu já trarei café para vocês.

Draco sentou-se à mesa que normalmente se sentavam, a mesma que ele partilhara com Harry nas vezes que tinham ido lá. Nem pensava nisso, era tão instintivo fazer tudo como fazia com Harry. Ronald e Hermione sentaram com ele e o olhavam com caras surpresas.

- O sonho de hoje – começou Hermione – foi bom, Draco?

Draco a olhou, vendo real preocupação nos olhos castanhos da garota.

- Sim, foi ótimo. Pela primeira vez eu realmente descansei, acordei renovado e feliz – Draco explicou.

- O nosso também – Rony comentou – conseguimos ver Harry voltando da Câmara Secreta.

- Vocês têm o mesmo sonho? – perguntou Draco, curioso, nunca perguntara a eles o que exatamente sonhavam, não queria que eles lhe perguntassem o que ele sonhava.

- Sempre – falou Hermione – começa igual e termina na mesma parte. Até ontem, antes de vermos Harry voltar. Mas hoje foi diferente, hoje Harry voltou.

- Nessas horas é que Dumbledore faz mais falta – Draco falou – ele poderia nos dizer o que é que está acontecendo.

Rony e Hermione olharam assombrados para o loiro a sua frente. Draco nunca antes tinha falado com eles sobre Dumbledore.

- Apesar de Dumbledore olhar para nós com aquele olhar pensativo e falar um simples: "tenho minhas suspeitas" e nos deixar mais confusos ainda, seria bom saber que ele poderia saber o porque desses sonhos – Draco continuou, não havia notado o olhar que os outros dois dirigiam a ele.

- Cinco pontos para Slyntherin, senhor Malfoy – interrompeu Severo sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado do loiro – Dumbledore faria exatamente isso.

Draco sorriu para o professor, parecia mais carrancudo que antes.

- Problemas com os sonhos, professor? – perguntou Draco.

- Poderiam ter me dito que não adiantava tomar a Poção Sem Sonhos, teriam evitado que eu desperdiçasse uma ótima poção – resmungou Snape.

- Desculpe-nos professor, mas não sabíamos que seus sonhos estavam ligados aos nossos – desculpou-se Hermione.

- Se soubéssemos teríamos lhe alertado que nenhuma poção impede que sonhemos. Nem a Poção para ficar acordado impede-nos de dormir e sonhar – completou Rony, para exasperação de Severo.

- Como você agüenta esses dois completando a fala um do outro? – sibilou Severo, baixo o suficiente para só Draco ouvir.

- Triste, mas me acostumei com o tempo – replicou Draco no mesmo tom.

Severo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Potter fez realmente um bom trabalho, modificou-o totalmente.

- Não, só me fez aprender a ser eu mesmo. Independente de casa, de criação, de tudo. Ele me mostrou quem era Draco Malfoy.

Severo olhou para aqueles olhos prateados e teve de respeitar o homem que ele se tornara. Sabia que tinha sido um ótimo guerreiro e aliado na guerra, tinha sido o único slyntherin, fora ele, na Ordem, e seu desempenho em combates só trazia orgulho a sua casa. Sim Potter estava de parabéns, se não fosse ele, Draco agora ainda seria aquele patético menino mimado que era.

Naquela noite, Draco estava ansioso para dormir e sonhar com Harry novamente, saber o qual seria aquela recordação. O que iria revivenciar nessa noite? Pegou o álbum de Harry, olhou demoradamente para cada uma das fotos. Observou o casamento dos pais do moreno, o belo bebê que ele fora. As fotos com Ronald e Hermione que mostravam a passagem dos anos. Chegou até a parte do álbum que mostrava as fotos do ultimo ano deles em Hogwarts, onde ele aparecia junto a Harry e a turma de amigos do moreno que parecia sempre crescer. Harry tinha o poder de cativar as pessoas, de despertar nelas à vontade de estar ao lado dele, de lutar com ele. Todos os integrantes da AD, somente os seis que foram para o Ministério naquela noite em que Sírius caíra no véu. A foto de Sírius em destaque ao lado de uma dele e de Harry e de outra de Ronald e Hermione. Sabia que Harry amava o padrinho e sempre sofrera com sua morte.

Suspirou antes de olhar a última foto, a única que tiraram naquela casa. Os rostos jovens e lindos, os sorrisos deslumbrantes, os olhos cheios de felicidade e sonhos. Adormeceu vendo aquela foto.

_- Harry, onde você está me levando – perguntou Draco sentindo a costumeira fisgada no estomago por utilizar uma chave portal._

_- Surpresa, não te disse na formatura que tinha uma surpresa pra ti? Então, estou te levando até ela._

_Draco sorriu, pensara que a surpresa fora o modo quase selvagem que tinham feito amor depois da cerimônia de formatura. Jurava que era isso, e não outra coisa. Malicioso, lembrou de como Harry rasgara suas caras vestes e o deitara na cama para depois o amar de forma lenta e doce, murmurando juras de amor._

_- Pode abrir os olhos agora – falou Harry, rindo por ter visualizado os pensamentos em sua mente._

_Draco abriu os olhos para ver-se em uma rua calma e bonita. Tipicamente bruxa, com casas bonitas. Olhou sem entender para o moreno._

_- Harry, sei que já fizemos quase tudo que se pode fazer, mas no meio da rua é crime – falou Draco, provocando o moreno._

_Harry corou, era tão difícil dele corar ultimamente, mas corou ao imaginar a cena que Draco descrevia, com muito mais detalhes, claro._

_- Draco, você realmente só pensa nisso, não? – perguntou constrangido._

_Draco riu com gosto._

_- Foi você quem me transformou nesse monstro, o que eu posso fazer? – replicou o loiro. Era verdade, antes de ter Harry, sexo era apenas algo que se fazia quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Mas estar perto de Harry já lhe dava vontade de tocá-lo. Nunca se saciava do moreno, quanto mais tinha, mais queria. _

_- Draco, guarde essas idéias para depois – pediu Harry, olhando o loiro com malicia - siga-me._

_Harry pegou a mão do loiro e se dirigiu para uma das casas._

_- Harry, não estou apresentável para visitar ninguém – reclamou o loiro._

_Draco só queria ir para um lugar calmo e discreto onde poderia amar Harry._

_- Ótimo, não vamos mesmo visitar ninguém – Harry falou sorrindo. Abriu a porta com a chave e entrou arrastando Draco consigo e fechando a porta com o corpo do loiro. Começando a agarrá-lo._

_Draco respondeu instintivamente, começando a tocar e despir o moreno que tanto desejo lhe dava. Precisava estar dentro de Harry. Mas não queria despir completamente seu amor para ser surpreendido pelos donos da casa._

_- Harry, e se alguém nós pega aqui?_

_- Essa é minha casa, nossa casa. Só nós dois estamos aqui._

_Draco sentiu todo o seu controle virar pó. Puxou de uma vez só a calça do moreno para baixo e o virou, pondo Harry de frente para a porta. Precisava estar dentro de Harry. _

_Nunca tocara o moreno assim, sempre fora lento e delicado ao amá-lo, mas dessa vez, ia ser diferente._

_Abriu e baixou apressado sua própria calça e penetrou o moreno._

_- Draco – gemeu Harry, entre surpreso e deliciado com a pressa que o loiro apresentava._

_- Eu preciso, Harry. Tenho que fazer isso – gemeu Draco no ouvido de Harry enquanto o masturbava._

_Era Harry quem quase sempre o deixava marcado, mas dessa vez ele é que marcaria seu amado. Queria sentir o prazer de ver as marcas deixadas no corpo bronzeado do moreno._

_Harry gemeu, sentindo o prazer de ser tomado pelo homem que amava. Adorava o modo como Draco o amava de forma lenta e delicada, mas estava adorando igualmente essa fúria que ele apresentava agora._

_Quando Draco sentiu Harry gozando, ouviu seus gemidos de prazer, não pode se agüentar e gozou também. Acabou apoiado nas costas do moreno, segurando-se a ele pois suas pernas estavam completamente bambas pela emoção e gozo que tivera._

_Ouviu Harry rir e abriu os olhos, o nevoeiro do desejo tinha passado, por enquanto e ele pode ver a situação em que estavam._

_Harry, ainda com as calças pelos joelhos, despido completamente da cintura para cima, com os braços fortes o impedindo de beijar a porta. Ele, totalmente vestido, embora sua camisa estivesse aberta e as calças caídas em seu quadril. Era imperdoável ter atacado Harry assim, e mais imperdoável ainda se excitar novamente com essa cena._

_- Harry, eu..._

_- Podemos dizer que já batizamos a sala, não? – interrompeu Harry, brincando com Draco._

_Draco se afastou um pouco, deixando Harry poder virar para ele. Quando o moreno se virou, Draco pode ver prazer, malicia e diversão naqueles olhos verdes que o enlouqueciam. _

_- Devo presumir que você não está indignado pelo modo infame como eu me portei agora – falou o loiro, arrastando as palavras._

_- Nem um pouco, porque, deveria?_

_- Harry! Ainda estávamos vestidos!_

_- Correção. Eu estou semidespido, você é que está vestido, algo que eu vou remediar rapidinho – provocou o moreno._

_Draco só riu ao ver Harry avançar sobre ele e começar a lhe tirar a camisa._

_- Não vai me mostrar a casa? – perguntou brincalhão._

_- Essa é a sala, agora vou lhe mostrar a cozinha – falou Harry agarrando o loiro e o empurrando._

_- Não sei exatamente o que você espera que eu faça em uma cozinha, mas – Draco falou fingindo arrogância._

_- Você? Nada, eu é que vou fazer – falou Harry sentando Draco sobre o balcão da pia._

_Despiu rápido a calça e cueca de Draco e sorriu ao ver o loiro o olhar surpreso ao entender o que iria fazer._

_Fechou os olhos ao sentir Harry o penetrando, vagarosamente, brincando com ele. Tudo o que Harry fazia era extremamente prazeroso._

_- Abra os olhos, loiro, quero ver seus olhos quando você gozar – pediu Harry num murmúrio rouco._

_Draco abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar nas íris verdes que o encantavam. Viu o prazer que Harry sentia. Harry começou a se mover em um ritmo lento, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos e gemer. "Harry só podia sentir prazer em fazer-me implorar", pensou o loiro._

_- Fale o que quer, meu loiro, diga pra mim – provocou o moreno._

_Draco adorava quando Harry o chamava de meu loiro, na boca de Harry, isso ficava tão excitante e carinhoso._

_- Mais rápido, eu quero mais rápido – gemeu Draco._

_- Assim? – pergunto Harry, aumentando o ritmo._

_Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e gemendo. Isso foi tão erótico que Harry viu que não ia agüentar muito mais, ia gozar._

_Draco agarrou os cabelos de Harry, forçando-o a olhar para os olhos dele, queria ver os olhos de Harry enquanto ele gozava._

_Viu aquelas esmeraldas se embaçarem pelo prazer, e sentiu o mesmo prazer que Harry. Assim eles gozaram, um olhando os olhos do outro. Até encostarem suas testas, exaustos._

_- Lá se vai a cozinha também? – Harry brincou depois de alguns minutos, a respiração já voltando ao ritmo normal._

_Draco riu, ao escutar a voz rouca de Harry._

_- Quantos ambientes te essa casa? – perguntou, sua voz tão rouca quanto à de Harry._

_- Muitos – respondeu Harry, olhando malicioso para Draco._

_- E você vai me mostrar todos eles?_

_- Claro, você tem de conhecer sua casa! – exclamou Harry, a voz do moreno traia-lhe a malicia._

_Draco olhou assustado para Harry._

_- Minha casa?_

_- Sim, ou vai deixar que eu fique sozinho aqui? – perguntou Harry brincalhão._

_- Mas, Harry, o que..._

_- Draco, as únicas pessoas que me preocupam já sabem de nós, o resto do mundo que se dane. Eu sempre quis ter uma casa e só terei isso se você estiver aqui comigo – Harry foi enfático._

_Draco sorriu, absorvendo aquela confissão._

_- Claro que vou ficar aqui. Acha realmente que eu vou te deixar sozinho? Nem pensar, aposto que logo, logo a noticia de que Harry Potter está morando aqui vai se espalhar e a porta vai se encher de admiradores, aquele bando de parasitas que não para de dar encima de você!_

_Harry gargalhou, sabendo que Draco não brincava tanto assim. Sempre tivera admiradores, só que ninguém nunca o tinha feito querer, ninguém o tinha tentado até Draco. O loiro também sempre tivera seu grupo de admiradores._

_- Imagine então quando souberem que Draco Malfoy está morando aqui. Vão por a porta a baixo – brincou Harry._

_Draco riu._

_- Por que parece que você não tem ciúmes de mim, Harry? – perguntou, olhando os olhos do outro._

_- Porque eu sei que você é meu. Você quis ser meu. Não importa quão interessante seja a concorrência, eu já ganhei, porque você me escolheu – Harry respondeu sério._

_Draco sorriu, era verdade, tinha escolhido Harry. Não imaginava o mundo sem Harry, só com Harry poderia ser feliz._

_- Assim como você não é ciumento, só possessivo, mas isso você sempre foi, com tudo – continuou Harry, beijando a boca de Draco ao terminar de falar._

_- Venha, vou lhe mostrar o nosso quarto falou Harry, sussurrando rouco no ouvido de Draco._

_O loiro só riu. Excitando-se de imediato. Todos os momentos com Harry eram mágicos, e a forma como eles não se cansavam de se amar, era mais mágica ainda._

_Draco seguiu o moreno por um corredor, passando por várias portas. No final desse corredor havia uma porta dupla imponente. Foi para essa porta que Harry se dirigiu e a abriu, dando passagem para Draco entrar._

_Draco tinha que reconhecer que estivera mais entretido olhando para o corpo desnudo de Harry do que para o caminho, mas se assombrou ao entrar no quarto._

_- Se você não gostar de algo, pode modificar. Essa é a sua casa – Harry falou._

_Draco olhou o grande quarto cheio de luz, uma lareira ficava de frente a cama, e que cama. Era imensa, com colunas e dossel, travesseiros fofos e lençóis de algodão egípcio. Draco fora criado com o melhor, por isso sabia reconhecer quando via. A mobília toda era antiga e bela. Notou o banco na janela, sabia que Harry adorava ficar sentado neles, olhando o céu, várias vezes eles já tinham ficado aninhados assim, olhando as estrelas. A cômoda imponente, a penteadeira delicada mas masculina. Até os ricos tapetes que cobriam o chão eram prefeitos. Era como entrar num sonho, verde e prata, vermelho e dourado, harmonizando- se ali. Caminhou até uma das portas que apareciam a cada lado da cama. A da esquerda dava para um primoroso e grande closet. Já podia ver suas roupas ali, ao lado das de Harry. Voltou para o quarto e caminhou até a porta da direita. Aquela dava no banheiro mais bonito que Draco tinha visto. A banheira com muitas torneiras lhe lembrava a do banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts. Voltou para o quarto para encontrar Harry sorrindo malicioso e divertido, encostado na coluna da cama, com uma cara de predador que fez Draco quase soltar um suspiro apaixonado._

_- Gostou do que viu? – perguntou o moreno se aproximando._

_- Adorei, Harry, é lindo. Foi você quem decorou?_

_- Sim. Mas agora me deixe falar sobre o que eu vi – pediu o moreno, enlaçando a cintura de Draco._

_Draco ficou calado, olhando interrogativo para Harry. Era excitante e assustador ver aquele homem lindo olhando predatoriamente para ele._

_- Eu vi um lindo loiro, o meu loiro, caminhando pelo quarto que vai ser nosso, completamente nu, olhando para tudo sem se lembrar que deveria estar conhecendo a cama comigo._

_Draco olhava para Harry, antecipando a punição que teria. Harry já devia estar imaginando algo muito cruel e prazeroso para ele._

_Sentiu Harry o deitar na cama, olhando-o como se quisesse saber todos os seus segredos. O moreno começou a beijá-lo. _

_Resolveu deixar a passividade de lado e tocar Harry assim como Harry o tocava. Ouviu o moreno rir, deliciando-se com as caricias que recebia, tanto quanto com as que fazia. _

_Draco queria sentir o gosto do sêmen de Harry. E por isso empurrou o moreno de costas para a cama e foi descendo a boca, beijando aquele peito amplo e esculpido, demorando-se no abdômen do moreno, pois sabia que isso só aumentava o prazer que ambos sentiriam._

_Ouviu o suspiro de Harry quando tomou com a boca o pênis. Começou a chupar Harry como sabia que o moreno gostava._

_Sentiu as mãos de Harry nos seus cabelos, agarrando e guiando sua cabeça para a realização. Ouviu o gemido alto do moreno quando ele gozou e sentiu o sêmen de Harry em sua boca. Sabia que só isso não saciaria Harry, não, isso só o deixaria mais aceso._

_Harry puxou os cabelos de Draco, fazendo-o se erguer e aproximar a cabeça da dele. _

_- Quero ter você dentro de mim, agora!_

_Draco sorriu, ajeitando Harry para a penetração, afinal, era isso mesmo que queria._

_Penetrou-o de forme lenta, compensando pela forma rápida que tinha o possuído antes. Aproveitou cada momento, cada movimento dentro de Harry. Excitando-se ainda mais a cada gemido que o moreno emitia. Harry começou a se mexer, aumentou ainda mais o seu prazer._

_- Harry - Draco gemeu e gozou, agarrado a Harry._

_Relaxado pelo prazer, sentiu o corpo de Harry tenso contra o seu e olhou para o moreno. Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de desejo e malicia, e sorriu ao sentir Harry o virando e o penetrando rápido. Sabia a doce tortura que seria agora._

_- Eu queria te provocar até a loucura, meu loiro, mas parece que foi você que fez isso – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Draco, fazendo o loiro sorrir e gemer de prazer._

_Harry quase não tinha mais energias, mas a que tinha era o bastante para fazer Draco gozar novamente, quando viu o seu loiro assim, em êxtase, se deixou levar pelas ondas do prazer que o levavam ao paraíso._

_Ainda dentro de Draco, aninhou-se ao loiro, abraçando-o. Draco soltou um suspiro de prazer e dormiu, nos braços de seu amado._

_- Draco, Draco, acorde – sussurrou Harry a seu ouvido._

_Draco não queria acordar, isso não acontecia naquela lembrança. Ele lembrava, tinham sido acordados por Fawkes que lhes trazia o aviso da batalha._

_- Draco, por favor, me ouça. Eu preciso que você me ajude – a voz de Harry continuava – Preciso que você vá até aquele lugar e chame por mim, só você pode iluminar as trevas de onde estou. Só você pode me guiar._

_Draco ouvia, sentia a urgência na voz de Harry, mas não era assim que as coisas aconteciam._

_- Meu loiro, eu preciso de você. Por favor._

Draco sentiu a urgência e desespero na voz de Harry e se forçou a abrir os olhos. Estava no quarto, deitado na mesma posição que estivera naquela noite, e ainda sentia o calor do corpo de Harry.

Levantou-se rápido e correu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho muito rápido e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou. Aparatou para a cratera.

**Nota da Li:**

**Primeiro, agradecer os Reviews antes que me de a louca e eu desande a escrever.**

**Drika : Pode deixar, eu não vou fazer isso até ler e ver se a J. K. Rowling merece minha consideração, eu estou muito magoada com ela por causa do Sírius, muito mesmo. E se não, pode deixar, eu tenho uma imaginação muito boa, então é só criar uma história paralela, onde o que ela faz e escreve não me atinge. Beijocas da Li.**

**Nicolle Snape : Obrigado, obrigado e obrigado, tu me dá a maior força, sempre e eu queria agradecer por isso. Quanto ao Harry aparecer, lembrasse: eu sou boazinha demais para deixá-los separados. Não dá, eu penso: "nessa fic eu vou destruí-los, matá-los, separá-los, Hahahahaaha", ai eu começo a escrever e no final, tá lá eles, juntinhos e felizes. Eu me decepciono comigo mesma por causa desse coração de manteiga que eu trago no peito. Por isso você já deve saber o que é o próximo capítulo, né? Beijocas agradecidas da Li.**

**PatY Black : Eu também fiquei com esse tipo de sorriso depois de fazer esse capítulo, claro que eu sou super coruja e por isso eu quase sempre fico feliz depois de escrever ou traduzir um capítulo, mas esse foi demais, pois com ele eu já podia ver o próximo. Quanto a detalhar o resto da noite, estou guardando isso para o último capítulo, sabe, o grande final! Obrigado por entender meu desespero perante os Harrys, de vez enquanto eu fico até confusa, pois a minha imagem do Harry é isso, meio carente, meio perdido, mas forte e bravo, disposto a enfrentar tudo. Também não gosto de quando fazem ele mal ou cruel, ele não é assim pra mim, e a Mel MorganWeasley sempre me deixa encantada com os personagens dela, ela é ótima.**

**Pode deixar que eu farei de tudo para contentá-la, prometo! Beijocas da Li.**

**Srta. Kinomoto : Estou rindo até agora por causa do "por cima da carne seca", adorei o comentário. Realmente ele vai ser tudo, menos submisso nessa fic, eu não vou deixar. Obrigado e beijocas da Li.**

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy : Obrigado pelo elogio. Eu sei, essa fic se formou na minha mente por essa razão. Eu adoro Atração Magnética, por isso estou traduzindo, mas às vezes eu tenho vontade de gritar. Preferi fazer Lembranças, que é muito melhor do que gritar e ter os vizinhos reclamando. Beijocas da Li.**

**Aniannka : Essa inspiração sai de algum lugar negro es distante do meu cérebro. É verdade. Só publiquei uma fic antes dessa, e daquela vez eu também sentei e fiz cada um dos capítulos, um atrás do outro. Ia do meu cérebro pros meus dedos, rápido e certo. Agora, aquelas que eu começo e fico enrolando, essas ficam de lado, me dando apenas idéias para aproveitar. É caótico, quando eu começo, não consigo parar até terminar o capítulo e se começo outro na seqüência, lá se vai a noite, o dia, as refeições. É só eu, o pc e a coca-cola. Quanto ao Sev, deixe que depois eu te falo o que vai acontecer com ele (rsrsrsrsr, o destino dele está nas minhas mãos). Beijocas da Li.**

**Mel Deep Dark : Tadinho do Draco, né? Mas logo, logo as coisas se ajeitam, eu prometo! Quanto ao banho frio, imagina quantos desses eu tenho que tomar? É na minha mente pervertida que a história toda acontece! Beijocas da Li.**

**Lis : Não vou Harry por baixo, vou por os dois interagindo, muito melhor, não? E o Harry é sempre lindo e fofo, mas eu queria mais atitude. Beijocas da Li.**

**Voltei. Falei que seria uma fic curta, vocês não acreditarão. Agora só falta o último capítulo, e reconheço que quase me faltam idéias para esse capítulo, mas como até amanhã eu já vou estar renovada e pronta para o Gran Finale! Aguardem-me!**

**Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa, sempre fico louca quando termino um capítulo, não é contagioso, não precisam se afastar. Juro!**

**Beijos da Li para todos os que lêem até aqui.**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	4. As Moiras

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, eu doei para a J. K. Rowling, pois ela precisava de mais publicidade do que eu! Acreditou? Eu também não. Então você já sabe que é tudo dela e que eu só estou pegando emprestado, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Essa é uma fic Slash, isso quer dizer: homens com homens. Sim isso mesmo, dois homens juntos interagindo romanticamente. E mais eu resolvi nessa fic ser um pouco mais apimentada e por isso essa fic vai ter cenas de sexo, muito sexo, entre homens e homens, mais precisamente: sexo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se não quer ler, não gosta, pare aqui. **

**Eu escrevo por que gosto e você lê porque quer. Não aceitarei reviews mal-educados. **

**Ok, deixei o fim de semana passar, pois não estava conseguindo concluir essa fic, mas agora parece que eu me empolguei demais e dois capítulos surgiram dentro de minha mente. Um está dentro do outro, de modo que eu não posso começar um sem acabar contando o outro, por isso vou fazer em Itálico o capítulo que apareceu do nada em minha mente.**

**Lembranças**

**As Moiras**

_Severo estava mais uma vez dentro do passado, estava novamente na guerra. A primeira guerra de Voldemort e era um dos mais respeitados e temidos Comensais da morte que o Lorde tinha. Sua missão era simples: espionar a Ordem e saber quem dela participava, bem como seus planos._

_Ele se reunira com Alvo Dumbledore, o Líder da Ordem de Fênix, pareceu-lhe que o velho acreditara realmente que ele estava regenerado e queria mudar de lado. Como se ele, Severo Snape, pudesse cometer algo tão indigno quanto trair seus valores, suas origens e seu Mestre._

_Fora convidado para uma das reuniões da Ordem, onde conheceria seus integrantes e passaria as informações previamente dadas por seu Lorde._

_Sabia que isso lhe daria status de espião entre a Ordem e o Lorde mesmo já lhe havia dito o que dizer. Alguns Comensais iriam ser presos, outros mortos, mas era um preço pequeno a pagar pela oportunidade de exterminar de vez aquela infame Ordem de Fênix que vinha atrapalhando os planos do Lorde._

_Estavam na casa de Carátaco Dearborn. E parecia uma ocasião festiva demais na opinião de Severo. Aqueles tolos festejavam enquanto era obvio que seriam mortos e trucidados, quando o tempo deles era curto. "Griffindor, quem pode entendê-los?", perguntava-se Severo ao observar a cena. Tiravam fotos, como se quisessem mostrar as gerações futuras o grupo que formavam. Patético, eles não teriam gerações futuras._

_Observava tudo muito discretamente, não queria participar, não queria ser muito notado. Guardava o nome de cada um daqueles ali presente. Iria delatá-los a seu Mestre assim que possível._

_Observou os grupos se dividirem, pequenos grupinhos se formando após as fotos. Aurores de um lado, professores do outro, ex-colegas de escola em outros e os Marotos, junto com Lílian Potter em um. Era aquele o grupo que temia. Lembrava ainda muito bem das brincadeiras e humilhações que sofrera na escola. Aqueles ali seriam os primeiros a morrer, isso ele jurava._

_Observou a patética amizade que eles partilhavam, os sorrisos cúmplices que trocavam e isso lhe enjoava. Sentou-se a sombra, escondendo-se e ficou observando._

_Logo James Potter falou algo que fez todos o olharem rindo. Devia ser alguma brincadeira estúpida, pois parecia que aqueles ali jamais iriam crescer. Viu Remo Lupin, o maldito lobisomem abraçar Lílian, muito feliz. Observando-os, deteve-se no rosto de Black. O homem parecia dar um sorriso maior que o mundo, os olhos azuis escuros brilharam de forma ofuscante enquanto ele abraçava James Potter._

_As risadas foram altas e alegres. "O que será que fez Black parecer tão feliz?", se perguntava Severo, sentindo o coração palpitar estranhamente com a visão de Black sorrindo._

_Deveria ser alguma coisa relacionada ao calor insuportável que fazia naquela tarde de verão, isso junto com a repulsa por ver tanta felicidade junta, só podia ser essa a explicação para os estranhos sentimentos que tivera._

_Observou o Black abraçar Lílian, aquela sangue-ruim nojenta. Como o Black conseguia trair assim tão facilmente seu sangue e criação? _

_Observou James Potter, seu mais odiado rival abraçar Lílian protetoramente e juntos colocarem a mão sobre o ventre dela. "Então os Potter geraram um mestiço!", pensou Severo. O lorde ficaria muito feliz com essa informação._

_Começou a observar os outros grupos, e notou que Dumbledore não tirava os olhos dele. Não o olhava desconfiado, parecia divertido com alguma coisa, o que o louco estaria pensando?_

_Notou que Dumbledore se dirigia até ele e fechou sua mente para qualquer tipo de invasão. Não queria ser descoberto._

_- Parece não estar se divertindo, Severo – falou Dumbledore com voz calma._

_- Desculpe se não compartilho de seus gostos peculiares – respondeu Severo ironicamente – não em um dia tão quente. _

_Dumbledore apenas riu, parecendo saber algo que mais ninguém sabia._

_- Se está com tanto calor, por que não se junta aos outros e entra no lago? – perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo muito contente._

_Severo imaginou quem teria a infeliz idéia de se despir e cair no lago. Ele é que não tiraria suas vestes para algo tão infantil e repulsivo._

_Virou a cara, com claro desdém para a idéia e deparou com Black se despindo._

_O corpo do outro homem era forte e vigoroso, ele parecia implicar com o lobisomem por este não estar se despindo também._

_Observou, entre fascinado e mortificado, todos os músculos daquele corpo bronzeado, sabendo que não deveria olhar. Observou, com a boca seca, Black terminar de se despir, ficando somente com uma diminuta sunga negra e avançar sobre Lupin e começar a arrancar as roupas do outro._

_Era quase erótico o modo como aqueles músculos tencionavam e relaxavam. Era enervante o modo como Lupin parecia tocar o moreno para se afastar._

_Sentiu um ódio tremendo pelo lobisomem. Sempre o odiara pelo ser inferior que ele era, mas agora seu ódio triplicava pela força do ciúme._

"_Ciúme? De Black com aquele monstro?", pensou Severo confuso, não, ele jamais teria ciúme de um monstro, nem de Black._

_Mas era-lhe humanamente impossível desviar os olhos do corpo de Black. "Ele fica ótimo assim, feliz", foi então que o raio da compreensão caiu sobre ele. Ele era apaixonado pelo maldito Sírius Black, sempre fora e por isso odiara tanto James Potter e Remo Lupin. Olhou chocado para Dumbledore._

_- Se segredo estará bem guardado comigo, Severo – Dumbledore falou tranqüilo, havia compreensão brilhando naqueles olhos de um azul muito claro – Como você vai levá-lo a morte agora? Como vai poder trair a Ordem sabendo que Sírius vai morrer?_

_Severo não conseguiu formular uma resposta. Observou, estático, Dumbledore sorrir e se retirar._

_Não notou que o objeto de seu desejo se encontrava muito próximo a ele. _

_Sírius observara discretamente Snape, e vira a forma como o slyntherin o olhara, não entendia ainda o porque da crescente alegria que sentira ao ser observado pelo outro. Deixara seus amigos conversando e se afastara discretamente._

_Não sabia o que exatamente ia fazer, mas ele sempre fora conhecido por agir antes de pensar. Chegando bem perto do ouvido do outro, falou:_

_- Gostou do que viu?_

_Severo se voltou para ele rapidamente, fazendo com que os rostos ficassem muito próximos. Sírius apenas engoliu em seco, observando a profundidade daqueles olhos misteriosos, sem notar o que fazia, beijou o slyntherin a sua frente._

_Severo tentou lutar, tentou se afastar, não entendia o porque daquele ataque, mas rendeu-se a seu próprio desejo. Quando o beijo terminou. Negro e azul se confrontaram assustados e confusos. _

_Sírius apenas saiu, pasmo com o que havia feito e internamente feliz. Caminhou alguns passos e se virou, dando uma piscadela marota para o outro que ainda o olhava. Sorriu ao ver os olhos de Snape se estreitarem. "Ele fica extremamente charmoso assim", pensou o animago antes de olhar para frente e voltar para junto dos amigos._

_Severo acompanhou Black com os olhos, sentindo-se arrepiar com a piscadela e o sorriso, igualmente marotos e letais que o griffindor lhe deu. Sorriu internamente._

_Seu destino nessa guerra estava traçado por mãos que não eram as dele. Não podia mostrar a ninguém o que sentia por Sírius Black, nem mesmo ao próprio Sírius, mas também não podia vê-lo morrer. Sorriu sobre as sombras que o ocultavam, "Destino estranho as Moiras reservarão para mim". _

Draco sentiu seus pés descalços tocarem a grama unida de Hogsmead, não tinha tempo para pensar e sapatos agora. Ainda abotoando a camisa, ele marchou para a cratera.

Não notou que Ronald Weasley nem Hermione Granger não se encontravam ali, eles não lhe importavam agora.

Tudo o que sabia era o fato de que Harry lhe pedira para ir até a cratera e chamar seu nome. E isso era o que ele faria. Que se explodisse o mundo se isso não trouxesse Harry de volta. Que ele encontrasse a dor de saber que Harry tinha ido embora para sempre. Não se importava mais em proteger-se, não lhe importava mais seu tolo coração, era hora de lutar, não de temer.

Caminhou até o lugar em que a grama verde dava lugar à cratera negra, onde nada crescia. Olhou os dedos dos seus pés e viu que eles estavam a centímetros do começo do precipício. Ali não sentia a presença de Harry, mas isso não era importante.

- Harry! Harry James Potter! – gritou Draco o mais alto e forte que pode – Você me mandou vir aqui, responda, se puder!

Severo Snap acompanhou o ex-aluno caminhar até a cratera e gritar. Caminhou até o lado do loiro que fora seu aluno e silenciosamente se concentrou em Harry James Potter, o menino que perseguira. Dumbledore lhe falar em seus sonhos e lhe exigira que fosse até ali ajudar Draco a guiar Harry.

Era o único que sabia como as coisas iriam acontecer, que tinha uma noção de com que tipo de magia estavam lidando.

Eles estavam lidando com o véu que separa os mundos. Harry e Voldemort haviam sido transportados, assim como todas as coisas que estavam no raio de seu Priori, para o mundo dos mortos. Harry mantinha-se vivo, nisso acreditava, mas precisava de ajuda para sair.

- Harry! - Draco, fixando em sua mente a imagem de Harry, o seu Harry. Não só o herói, não só o amante, mas muito mais e alem disso. Harry Potter, como Harry Potter, sem mascaras e sem fingimento, com seus sorriso quilométricos e suas lagrimas transbordantes. O seu Harry, aquele que não precisava ser sempre forte, aquele que não precisava ser só herói, aquele verdadeiro Harry que não pensaria duas vezes antes de dar sua vida por outra pessoa, aquele que chorava pelos inocentes e culpados que morriam, aquele que nunca superará a morte do padrinho. Aquele que só disse: "A morte é a aventura seguinte de Dumbledore", quando o maior bruxo de todos os tempos foi assassinado perante ele e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir.

Esse Harry, que todos conheciam, mas poucos viam. Esse menino sábio. Esse era o homem em que pensava, era o homem a quem amava.

Severo não se espantou ao ver a superfície da cratera se tornar rósea, e soltar uma espécie de neblina densa. Mas mesmo tendo lido tudo que encontrara sobre isso, não estava preparado para seu poder. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado e viu que ele nem pestanejava, parecia esperar por isso.

- Eu venho aqui chamar Harry James Potter! – Draco falou, elevando sua voz, mas não mais gritando. Sabia que estava perante um poder muito maior que ele, muito maior que a magia. Estava perante o poder que dividia os mundo.

Viu três vultos se aproximando, queria que um deles fosse Harry, mas nenhum era. Harry lhe passava sempre uma aura própria de força e bravura. Aqueles que se aproximavam não eram humanos, nunca tinham sido. Apesar de saber disso, não temeu por isso. Ele estava disposto a tudo por Harry. Não ia parar agora que tinha visto que podia dar certo. Como conviveria com a certeza de que podia ter feito algo e por medo ou fraqueza perdera seu Harry para sempre?

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, chamo Harry Potter. Eu sou o guia, e peço o que me foi tirado – falou, sua voz desprovida de arrogância, mas cheia de autoridade e força.

- Draco, você não está lidando com algo desse mundo – falou muito baixo Severo, queria alertar o ex-aluno sobre o que iria enfrentar.

Observou Draco olhar rapidamente para ele, como se o notasse apenas agora, e soube que Draco Malfoy sentia o poder e a natureza daqueles que vinham das brumas.

As formas se aproximaram mais, e do meio das brumas eles puderam ver que tinham as formas de três lindas mulheres.

Os rostos eram belos, belos demais para serem humanos, perfeitos demais. Cada uma delas tinha beleza diferente das demais, mas partilhavam traços semelhantes e Draco sentiu que eram irmãs. Sabia quem elas eram. Sabia o que elas eram.

Deusas mitológicas, elas eram as Moiras, também chamadas de Parcas. Nas mãos delas estavam os destinos de todos os mortais e imortais. Elas fiavam, mediam e cortavam o fio da vida de todos, elas que decidiam o que aconteceria a cada um.

"As lendas estavam certas", Severo descobriu, o portal entre os mundos era guardado pelas Moiras, Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos. Imortais e inseparáveis, profetisas poderosas. Sentiu que havia mais ali do que a simples volta de Harry Potter.

- Sabemos quem você é, e sabemos quem você vem buscar, Draco Malfoy. Mas e você, sabe quem nós somos? – perguntou a morena de olhos azuis. Ela tinha um rosto cativante, porem frio e calculista, nas mãos segurava uma roca de ouro.

Draco a olhou nos olhos, respeitoso, porem firme.

- Você é Cloto, a Deusa que tece o fio da vida. Essas com você são suas irmãs, Láquesis, a que mede e Átropos, a que corta.

- Sim, você está certo em afirmar isso, também decidimos que alegrias e tristezas haverá em uma vida – Láquesis falou. Ela era loira, os olhos misteriosos tinham o tom do mais puro mel, os cabelos estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça, parecendo uma coroa. A túnica deixava o ombro direito à mostra. O rosto era belo e pensativo enquanto segurava uma régua nas mãos.

- Sim, li a respeito de vocês, embora achasse que eram apenas lendas. Vocês decidem o que acontece na vida daqueles para quem tecem o fio. Isso é propício, pois Harry não teve sua vida cortada, só interrompida.

- Sim, ele não morreu. Minha tesoura ainda não cortou o fio da vida dele, mas ele poderia encontrar o caminho para fora sozinho – era Átropos agora quem falava – Aqui ele encontrou outro como ele, outro que teve a vida interrompida. É por causa disso que ele precisa de sua ajuda, ele guia outro enquanto você o guia.

Draco observou a menor das três irmãs, Átropos parecia fria, quase triste em sua beleza ruiva. Era como se sentisse o pesar pelas vidas que interrompia, pelas conseqüências que isso trazia.

- Sírius Black, esse é o nome do homem que Harry guia, não? – Draco perguntou depois de analisar Átropos.

- Sim, ele mesmo – Láquesis falou – não era o momento dele partir, mas ele não tinha a magia necessária para sair sozinho. Por isso Harry Potter precisa de você.

- Não viemos ajudar, tão pouco atrapalhar. Isso não nós envolve, apenas queremos conhecimento e devolver o que não pertence ao nosso mundo. Viemos até aqui por que queremos saber uma coisa – Cloto falou.

- Nós que decidimos tudo, que medimos tudo o que pode acontecer em uma vida, não medimos esse amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro – Láquesis continuou.

- Demos a você a oportunidade de seguir um rumo certo e ter uma vida mais rica e feliz, mas não previmos esse sentimento – Átropos terminou.

Draco as analisou por um momento. Elas, para as quais nada na vida de uma pessoa era uma surpresa, não haviam lhe dado esse amor que sentia tão forte dentro do peito, que transbordava por seus olhos.

- Mudamos nosso destino. Talvez nem tudo esteja programado, talvez nem tudo esteja escrito – Draco falou, sentindo esse conhecimento novo atingi-lo – Alguns de nós tem a capacidade de mudar o destino, de criar as respostas certas, de seguir por caminhos nunca traçados. Esse amor que eu sinto por Harry e que ele sente por mim, é um desses caminhos construídos pela força do nosso desejo. Esse amor não previsto foi conquistado por nossas forças e fraquezas, por nossa própria vontade de amar.

Severo observou as Moiras olharem para Draco Malfoy como se olhassem para toda ávida dele, como se pesquisassem tudo que tinha sido e tudo que viria a ser. Ficou fascinado ao vê-las sorrir.

- Lembram-se sempre: Eu teço o fio, mas você fará dele o que quiser – Cloto começou.

- Eu marco a extensão, mas você usa o tempo como quiser – Láquesis completou.

- Eu corto o fio, porque nada pode durar para sempre. Não desperdice o que você recebeu – Átropos finalizou. (1)

Com essas palavras, as três Moiras desapareceram, e a nevoa foi se desfazendo. Restando apenas a cratera à frente deles e dentro dela Harry Potter e Sírius Black.

Draco correu de encontro a seu amado, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo inerte de Harry. Tranqüilizou-se ao notar que ele parecia dormir. Sua respiração era calma e pausada. Tocou o rosto tão amado e pelo qual ansiara tanto. Observou cada traço daquele rosto másculo e belo. Nem um dia parecia ter passado para Harry.

A pele bronzeada continuava como tinha sido naquela manhã fatídica em que ele duelara com Voldemort pela última vez.

Não notou Severo observar e tocar com mesmo esmero o rosto magro de Sírius Black, nem a ternura com que o frio Mestre de Poções parecia amparar o animago.

Observou os olhos verdes de Harry se abrindo e um sorriso sonolento expandir aquela boca cheia e vermelha.

- Bom dia amor – Harry falou sonolento – eu sabia que você iria conseguir me guiar.

Draco observou os olhos do moreno, via ali o amor que Harry sentia por ele, via também cansaço pela enorme magia usada. Seu Harry não apenas voltara, mas voltara mais forte do que nunca. A tão conhecida cicatriz não passava agora de uma leve marca mais clara na testa do moreno. Draco beijou-lhe a cicatriz que dera tanto poder e tanta tristeza a seu amor.

- Foi você e sua magia quem conseguiram. Eu apenas fiz o que você me pediu para fazer.

Sentiu a mão de Harry segurar sua nuca e o puxar. Selaram com um beijo aquela vitória, tal como deveria ter acontecido naquele dia em que Voldemort fora derrotado para sempre.

- Não há mais ameaças, podemos viver felizes agora. Poderei realmente viver ao seu lado, meu loiro, como sempre sonhei – Harry falou após o terno beijo.

Deixaram Sírius aos cuidados de Severo, que parecia não permitir por nada que Sírius se afastasse de seus cuidados. Harry sorriu enigmático por isso e não mostrou maiores resistências. Apenas informou Severo de que iria aparecer na manhã seguinte para visitar o padrinho.

_Severo segurava o corpo adormecido de Sírius Black, feliz por Harry ter-lhe confiado o cuidado daquele homem._

_Como amava e ansiara por ele, como se culpara por ter provocado-o durante todo aquele ano. Se não fossem suas alfinetadas mordazes e o fato de Sírius ser tão temerário, talvez o animago jamais tivesse caído dentro daquele véu._

_Jamais conseguira declarar seu amor pelo moreno em seus braços, talvez jamais conseguisse._

_Nunca conseguira repetir aquele momento mágico em que eles se beijaram, embora não tivesse um só dia em que não acordasse pensando naquele beijo. Amava Sírius Black de todo o coração e isso chegava a doer. _

_Não sabia como mostra esse amor, nunca fora amado, nem querido, nem desejado. Fizera sexo com outras pessoas, por prazer e por poder, mas nunca sentira o toque apaixonado de alguém, nunca sentira nem uma fração do prazer e sentimento que experimentara naquele beijo._

_Carregou o corpo adormecido até o castelo. Agradecendo as Moiras por não encontrar ninguém em seu caminho._

_Vagou direto para as masmorras em direção a seus aposentos. Lá chegando, colocou delicadamente Sírius em sua cama, acomodando-o para que dormisse tranqüilo. Velou seu sono por varias horas, até decidir tomar um banho. As vestes sujas e suadas lhe davam náuseas. Deu um ultimo olhar para o moreno na cama e entrou no banheiro, enchendo a banheira com água quente._

_Despiu-se rápido e entrou na água que lhe relaxava os músculos. Era bom se sentir limpo novamente. Depois de anos de guerra e culpa, podia enfim se limpar de toda a sujeira que carregara._

_Lavou os cabelos com cuidado, relembrando do resto do sonho que tivera, do estranho pedido de Dumbledore para ajudar Draco Malfoy e para aceitar seu destino e fazer as escolhas certas. "E por acaso eu já não as fiz quando trai tudo o que acreditava por um amor impossível e não correspondido?", se perguntava Severo._

_Não notou os olhos azuis arregalados que o olhavam da cama, alheio a tudo que não fosse seus próprios pensamentos, saiu da banheira. Praguejando contra si mesmo por ter esquecido a toalha. Em pé, nu ao lado das vestes descartadas, pegou a varinha e convocou a toalha. _

_Sírius acordara assustado e alerta. A ultima coisa de que se lembrava era de Harry o guiando para fora do véu. Olhou em volta, notando que estava em um quarto. Ergueu-se um pouco ao escutar um suspiro de prazer e viu, pela porta entre aberta, Severo Snape dentro de uma banheira. O vapor saia da água e do corpo de Snape. Os cabelos, costumariamente gordurosos, estavam molhados e limpos. Observava o rosto pensativo do outro enquanto ele se lavava._

_Observou, fascinado, o momento em que Snape saíra da banheira e caminhara irritado até suas vestes, viu a toalha branca e limpa ser convocada e Snape começar a se secar de forma tão distraída e sexy que fez o sangue de Sírius ferver._

_Ainda lembrava do gosto do beijo do slyntherin. Embora tenha sido apenas um momento fugas perto de todas as ofensas que jogaram um no outro. Constrangido, voltou a se deitar e fingir dormir. Somente agora sentia o cheiro do outro nos lençóis em que estava._

_Severo saiu do banheiro com a toalha atada na cintura. Olhou para a cama e viu Sírius ainda dormindo, porem agora ele parecia mais corado. Talvez estivesse finalmente começando a se recuperar. Caminhou até a cama e tocou a face quente do griffindor. Viu, fascinado os olhos azuis se abrindo e o olhando com confusão._

_- Está em segurança agora, aqui em Hogwarts – falou Severo._

_Sírius apenas concordou com a cabeça. Confuso pela forma quase carinhosa co que o outro o tratara._

_Sem pensar, puxou o slyntherin para a cama, beijando-o novamente. Saudoso do sabor que provara há tantos anos. Severo se deixou levar, acabando abraçado ao griffindor._

_Sorriram dentro do beijo. A história deles estava apenas começando._

Harry estava parado aos pés da cama que partilhara apenas uma vez com Draco, observava todo o quarto, observando cada pequeno detalhe.

- Você não mudou nada – comentou o moreno.

- Você decorou tudo com tanto amor e perfeição que não precisei me preocupar com isso – Draco sorriu – Fora que me dava certa alegria ver que estava tudo como você deixou.

Harry observou o loiro a sua frente. Era Draco, mas não era o mesmo Draco que ele havia deixado para enfrentar Voldemort.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei dentro do outro mundo?

- Um ano, dois meses e seis dias – contabilizou Draco, se aproximando de Harry.

- Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passará – falou Harry, abraçando Draco – Lá o tempo é diferente. Às vezes pareciam que tinham passado apenas horas, noutras parecia que já tinham se passado séculos.

Draco beijou o amor de sua vida, querendo esquecer o tempo que ficaram separados. Querendo apenas aproveitar agora que estavam juntos.

Sentiu que Harry o beijava de forma diferente. Mais terna, mais cheia de cuidado e amor. Podia sentir o desejo e a luxuria do outro, mas também parecia que essas eram mais ternas. Draco respondeu com igual delicadeza.

Despiram-se sem pressa, as mãos passeando pelos corpos um do outro sem urgência, queriam apenas tocar e redescobrir aquele corpo adorado.

Os beijos eram ternos e lascivos, cheios de volúpia e amor. As bocas se afastavam para tocar outras partes do corpo um do outro, ansiosas por redescobrir o sabor, a textura de cada parte do corpo alheio.

Deitaram-se na cama em perfeita sincronia, e vagarosamente começaram a se masturbar, sabendo que aquele pequeno interlúdio de carinho logo daria lugar à compulsão que era o amor físico deles.

Draco foi quem tomou a dianteira, pois parecia que Harry tinha medo de tocá-lo com mais urgência. Sabia o que seu amado estava sentindo, ele também temia tocar Harry e vê-lo se desvanecer em brumas. Mas não era hora de temor, era hora de loucura.

Empurrou delicadamente Harry, de modo que ele ficasse de costas para a cama e pos cada uma de suas pernas em cada lado do corpo do moreno. Olhou aqueles olhos tão amados olharem para ele cheios de malicia e desejo.

Harry esperava uma vagarosa e deliciosa decida até seu pênis, mas Draco não daria isso a ele, por mais que temesse tocá-lo de forma bruta, tinha esperado tempo demais com sonhos frustrantes. Queria Harry, queria sentir Harry. Precisava de seu Harry de volta e com isso em mente, abocanhou de uma vez só o pênis do moreno em sua boca, fazendo Harry gemer de surpresa e prazer.

Sentiu as mãos do morno mais uma vez em seus cabelos, afagando, guiando. A urgência de sentir novamente o gosto do sêmen de Harry era tanta que não fez os costumeiros jogos tão conhecidos entre eles.

A força de seu desejo se ascendeu em seu peito, nada poderia trazer aquele tempo perdido de volta, mas eles podiam aproveitar muito bem o que tinham pela frente. Não ia ser melindroso, não com o seu Harry, não depois de esperar e ansiar tanto por isso.

Sentiu o gozo do moreno em sua boca e isso lhe dava mais desejo. Olhou para Harry, cujos orbes verdes estavam desfocados pelo prazer e sentiu a satisfação de mais uma vez ter proporcionado isso a ele.

Ergueu os quadris de Harry, preparando-se para penetrá-lo. Queria muito aquilo, queria muito sentir-se novamente dentro de Harry e vagarosamente foi penetrando-o. Marcando novamente aquele homem como seu. Sentindo novamente o prazer de entrar em Harry, de ouvir os gemidos emitidos por ele.

Começou a se mover, a principio lentamente até que os movimentos foram ganhando mais ritmo, ajudados pelos quadris de Harry que faziam com que a penetração fosse mais profunda e rápida. Draco se controlava ao máximo para não gozar, não agora, não ainda. Os gemidos de Harry o enlouqueciam, seu próprio prazer o enlouquecia. Era tão doce e tão poderoso estar novamente dentro da pessoa amada, sentir novamente aquele corpo se contorcendo de prazer a seu toque.

Tantas lembranças e sonhos, tantas noites frustrantes, tanta saudade. Agora tinha Harry novamente ao seu lado. Foi com essa sensação lhe queimando o peito que Draco gozou dentro de Harry. Olhando fixo para aqueles olhos que sempre haviam lhe enfeitiçado.

Caiu exausto sobre o moreno que o abraçou apertado, amparando-o. Sentia-se novamente em casa.

- Agora é minha vez – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Draco.

Draco apenas gemeu ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e maliciosa em seu ouvido, como ansiara por isso, como desejara isso. Sim, queria sentir Harry novamente dentro dele.

Harry via que o corpo de seu amado estava diferente, pequenos detalhes. Draco estava mais magro, mais forte também. Parecia mais cansado. O rosto tão amado tinha mudado nesse ano. O Draco que deixara havia começado a trilhar a idade adulta, esse que encontrava agora já era um homem. Um lindo homem, o seu homem.

Rápido como uma serpente, Harry pos Draco de barriga para o colchão e se deitou sobre o loiro, o seu loiro.

Puxou o quadril de Draco para cima, tocando aquela pele branca e sem nenhuma mácula. Sorriu, parecia que teria de remarcar o corpo do amado. Colocou-se entre as pernas abertas de Draco e começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo a resistência do corpo do outro. Adorou ainda mais essa sensação, era como estar possuindo Draco pela primeira vez. Foi penetrando-o devagar, dando tempo para o corpo de Draco se acomodar e reacostumar com ele. Ouviu o seu loiro gemer, deliciando-se com o que fazia e moveu-se mais devagar ainda. Draco o surpreendeu ao movimentar os quadris de forma a forçar a penetração completa.

- Não quero machucá-lo – murmurou Harry, contendo os quadris de Draco.

- Você me machuca se contendo – respondeu Draco, olhando maliciosamente para Harry.

Todo o controle e boas intenções de Harry viraram pó. O lado mais selvagem de seu amor por Draco o dominou e ele agarrou os quadris do loiro e começou a estocá-lo de forma firme e rápida, deliciando-se com o brilho de surpresa e prazer que apareceram naquelas íris prateadas. Amou-o de forma selvagem, com fúria mal contida e via que Draco apreciava cada vez mais. Acabou por não mais se conter e gozou, dentro de Draco. Sentindo o prazer de fazê-lo seu novamente.

Exausto, saiu de Draco e o abraçou, precisando sentir aquele corpo belo, pálido e suado junto do seu.

Aninharam-se um ao outro, sentindo a satisfação de ter os corpos novamente juntos e temporariamente saciados.

- Descanse um pouco agora, amor – Draco murmurou – depois vamos "batizar" os cômodos que ficarão esquecidos.

Ouviu Harry rir maliciosamente e olhou para aqueles olhos. O Maroto estava de volta. Draco, sentindo o corpo de seu amado junto ao seu, deixou-se guiar para o mundo dos sonhos junto de Harry.

Não haveria nada a temer, estavam juntos novamente. Seu Harry voltara para ele. Para aquele amor não previsto pelo destino.

**Nota da Li:**

**(1) Sim, parafraseei o Romance Três destinos de Nora Roberts.**

**Nan Cookie : Autora de fic é um terror, nós sempre paramos na melhor parte, é karma. Obrigado pelos elogios e espero que o final dessa fic esteja a contento. Sei que você não queria que eu a terminasse, mas eu já tinha toda a estrutura da fic em minha mente, fora que não sou muito boa em histórias longas. Pelo menos ainda não desenvolvi nenhuma. Obrigado pelo apoio e beijocas da Li. **

**Parte inferior do formulário**

**AluadaMalfoySnape : Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo pelo elogio e aqui está o ultimo, espero que goste. Beijocas da Li.**

**Paty Black : Obrigado, meu ego está nas alturas por causa dos elogios. Espero que você goste desse ultimo, e não se preocupe, assim que a inspiração bater, eu faço outra fic, só espero que seja rápido, né? Obrigado pelo apoio e beijocas estaladas da Li.**

**Debora Dumbledore : Aqui está o ultimo capitulo dessa saga. Espero que ele esteja à altura dos outros. Tentei criá-lo o mais rápido possível. Beijocas da Li.**

**Marck Evans : Ok, você matou a charada. Fiquei até sem jeito ao ver sua review, parecia que você tinha entrado na minha mente ou pegado todos os fios soltos que eu deixei na história. Eu também fico especulando os finais e por isso achei legal você ter simplesmente adivinhado todo o meu! O que me conforta é saber que as Moiras não foram profetizadas por ti. Falando nisso, você as conhece, né? Obrigado e beijocas estaladas da Li.**

**Carlos Bert : Obrigado pelo elogio. Beijocas da Li.**

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy : Obrigado mais uma vez, é ótimo saber que a fic agradou. É meio confuso criar, eu gosto, mas e os outros, será que vão gostar? Por isso é tão importante receber reviews como o seu. Esse infelizmente será o último sim. Beijocas da Li.**

**Srta. Kinomoto : Eu é que tenho de agradecer os comentários, e espero sinceramente que você goste desse capítulo. Agradeço mais uma vez e mando beijocas estaladas pra você.**

**Nicolle Snape : Desculpe-me previamente pela falta de originalidade das cenas calientes desse ultimo capítulo, mas é que já não me sobrava mais muita inspiração. Obrigado por todo o apoio que você me deu nessa fie e na Atração Magnética. Beijocas agradecidas da Li.**

**Acabou! Finite! The End! **

**Isso mesmo, acaba aqui essa fic. Não adianta chorar, espernear, gritar ou mandar maldições, ela já cumpriu seu destino, querem culpar alguém, culpem as Moiras! **

**Na minha imaginação, ao começar essa fic, eu já tinha estruturado ela toda. A idéia de em outro capítulo, sobre Sírius e Severo me ocorreu no meio da criação do ultimo capitulo. Acabei vendo que era impossível eu criar um sem que isso desestruturasse o outro, por isso juntei os dois. **

**Sei que vão reclamar de Sírius e Severo terem parado na melhor parte e Harry e Draco terem um desempenho muito melhor no capítulo passado, mas essa pobre autora em época de provas não tem condições de criar algo mais original. Sinto muito, dói mais em mim do que em vocês. Por isso eu tenho que esperar a inspiração voltar. Talvez eu venha a desenvolver os relacionamentos descritos aqui em outra fic, com base nessa, mas ainda não consegui formar isso na minha mente. Culpa dos professores que me sobrecarregam com matéria, juro! **

**Agora eu me despeço, agradecendo a todos os que leram.**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
